In His Words
by gabby1017
Summary: Bella returns home from Europe after a six-month work study. She takes a psychology class at UDub dealing with romance and erotic relationships. All throughout her textbook, there are written comments from its former owner and Bella feels drawn to his words, as she tries to find him.
1. Chapter 1

**In His Words**

**Bella returns home from Europe after a six-month work study. She takes a psychology class at UDub dealing with romance and erotic relationships. All throughout her textbook, there are written comments from its former owner and Bella feels drawn to his words, as she tries to find him.**

**A/N: Thank you to my queen... My Beta ****extraordinaire****, Fran ... The woman has hawk eyes... But should you find any mistakes, they are truly mine... I stink at typing.**

**BPOV**

I can't believe Alice finagled Professor Radcliff into allowing me entrance to his class a few days after the deadline. I don't know how she managed it. Then again, I'd rather not know. At least, I'm in time for his debut class even though I'm sporting a jet lag, foggy brain.

As I approach the classroom door, I see her anxiously tapping her high-heeled foot. Her infamous tan tote with repetitive MKs hangs close to her Tinkerbell body. She turns to see me and shouts, grabbing me into a tight squeeze, "Hey, you look great. Europe turned you into a woman."

I question, "What was I before?"

"A mess," she giggles, backs away, digging a book from her "Precious' purse. "I don't ever recall you wearing pumps and a skirt with a fitted top … all matching." She hugs me, again, whispering in my ear, "You look very posh showing off your curves." She sings, "Your boobies look great, too!"

"Thank you, I think." Staring at the paperback with crumpled brows, I ask, "What the hell is this?"

"You asked me to enroll you in an easy accredited class. People fight to get in, and Dale's a hoot."

"You're on a first-name basis?" I sneer. "That's rather unprofessional."

She nods. "No. He demands that everyone call him by his first name."

We enter the room and find two seats in the second row.

Many kids enter and the professor follows behind, removing his sports jacket and placing it on the back of his chair. He's average in height and kind of slight in build. His bright toothy grin and wink to Alice makes me question how she did get us in here.

"Okay, settle down," Professor Radcliff says with his back to us writing on the chalkboard, "_Call me, Dale!_"

He turns, throwing the chalk on his desk with a loud clap of his hands and enunciating every word. "Right, I'm Dale. You just entered the most righteous, outrageous, raw, and a ball-busting class of any Uni." He raises his index finger. "One important fact," he runs his hands over his shiny head, "All bald men are viral." He removes his glasses tossing them next to the chalk with flare, and placing his hands on each side dramatically posing with his face held high.

The class laughs.

Grinning wildly, he holds up our paperback, "This book will bring joy and ecstasy." He shrugs. "And hopefully romantic fulfillment." Dale broadly smiles. "I intend to maintain my reputation of … _love_."

Alice sighs with utter admiration, as I roll my eyes and try not to yawn.

He continues, "There will be another book I _will_ require for the second half of this class." He jokes with a deep chuckle, " And this one has pictures." He holds up a larger book showing the cover from side to side. "The Complete Illustrated Kama Sutra."

The guys pump their fists, hooping and hollering. I think Alice is frozen in space. I'm beet red with my mouth agape.

Dale briskly takes long steps to the front of his desk and sits on the edge, excitedly animated. "Love your reactions. Quite typical. The men are filled with raw anticipation of sexual drive, ha ha, while the women demurely blush from their embarrassment."

I outwardly blurt, "That's rather sexist … Dale! And you did catch us off guard."

He turns toward me. "Your name?"

"Bella."

He smiles. "Well, Bella, I was only stating a fact from experimental data."

"You _wanted_ to receive such reactions," I playfully declare.

He smirks. "On the contrary, I certainly did."

Alice raises her hand.

Dale smiles at her. "Yes, Alice?" He nods for her to continue.

"Why the Kama Sutra?"

"Because, Alice, we _are_ going to explore the one major drive every human shares. Sure, we need to eat and have shelter. We do need companionship, touch, and love."

I openly say, "But sex isn't always about love."

"No, it's not, Bella. But it's what we all desire. Possibly, raw in its naked truth."

As class wraps up, Dale approaches Alice and me. "Ladies, I hope you will enjoy this class. Please know, I have a great respect for women. None of my puns reflect against the _stronger_ female gender. My wife can attest to that! Alice, you will give my regards to your mother."

She smiles, "Of course."

"And Bella?" He winks. "You have a divine blush."

And my face betrays me and burns scarlet. There goes Tara up in smoke!

We exit the classroom. Feet don't fail me now.

"Bella, where's the fire? Slow down," Alice pleads.

"What the hell, Ali?"

"Hey, you asked for an easy course," she defends.

"I don't need instructions on getting laid."

"Yeah, but you'll know more positions," she sings.

"How does your mom know Professor Radcliff?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh, do tell." I huff. "But first, I need a coffee."

***IHW***

I take a slow sip of steaming cafè mocha, moaning as it slithers down my parched throat and hopefully, waking my tired lids. After boarding in Paris, I couldn't sleep on the plane. Landing in New York, I still didn't sleep; too anxious to arrive home. Cutting it close in Seattle, I see a police woman with a sign, _Bella Swan_. Dad, the lifesaver. I smile in my memory:

"_Ms. Swan, I'm with the Seattle police. I'm Officer Daley; Carol Daley." She happily showed me her badge. "Chief Swan called in his instructions to get you to class via helicopter. Once we seize your luggage, we'll be on our way."_

Becoming coherent in my thoughts, I focus on Alice.

She smiles. "Where did you go?"

I huff. "Charlie had a helicopter waiting for me at the airport. He called in a favor knowing the flight was cutting my timing short."

She giggles. "That's why the man remains Chief."

I nod, blowing over the steam. "I know, he keeps reminding me.

"Where's your luggage?" she asks.

"Officer Daley brought them to our place."

"Your dad gave her a key?"

"No, she has mine. Charlie figured I'd have to see him to get them."

"Such a smart man."

"More like devious dog. So, spill. How does your mom know Dale?"

"Do you remember when we were about six or seven and she volunteered to bake a zillion cookies for a charity event?"

I nod. "Yeah, there was flour everywhere and we helped her clean up."

Alice giggles, "And we made paste all over the kitchen floor."

I laugh. "Your father lost a great pair of Italian loafers."

"He didn't blame us. He just forbid my mother to ever step into the kitchen again."

"Is that when Mrs. Cope was hired?"

"Yes, ma'am. Dad and I finally ate three solid meals with snacks a day."

"So, what does this have to do with Dale?"

"Mrs. Cope was his aunt."

"Awww, that woman could make magic happen from your oven."

"You're telling me. I believe I grew boobs because of her."

"She taught us to do everything."

I sigh. "Yeah, she did."

"So, I want to hear all about Paris. Did you get to Milan?"

I frown. "Alice, you know I did. How many times did I Skype you? You saw more of Europe than I did."

"But you never had time to really talk. You'd turn your laptop around and disappear all over the place"

"I wasn't there for shits and giggles. I was on a work visa."

"Bella, you weren't working twenty-four seven," she scolds.

I intake a huge breath and sigh. With a playful smirk, I shrug, singing, "True."

"I hate when you do that," Alice whines. "Now, deetz, I need to live vicariously through you."

"What happened to the blonde guy you met, Jason?"

"Jasper. He's in Texas for a two-week seminar." She straightens up. "But he did say he was coming back on Sunday. I can't wait for you to meet him. And stop changing the subject."

"Sorry, but did you finally go out?"

"If you want to count driving him to the airport."

"It's a start." I smile.

"Okay he's twenty-three in a Masters program for something. Tall and lean with blueberry eyes and lemony hair."

"He sounds good to eat."

She purrs, "Oh, I plan to." I get the death stare. "How do you keep doing that?"

Innocently, I question, "What?"

"Changing the damn subject." She huffs, "Paris, now!"

"God, Alice, it's such a magical city. But in Marseilles, Monte Carlo and Cannes, I saw many celebrities."

"When did you go there?"

"A week before yesterday. I made a friend at work and he's a makeup artist for stage and screen."

"Wow. Did you…?"

"No, he's gloriously gay, gorgeous and gregarious. So, he says. He taught me to do drag makeup, styled me for any occasion…"

Alice interrupts, "I've been trying to do that for years."

"Don't be disappointed_, you _would have fallen for his techniques. The guy is an artist of mad magnitude proportions. He's a force to be reckoned with. And I can't wait for you two to meet."

She quietly comments, "He sounds like your new best friend."

I smile and stare at her. "He's a male you." Glaring at her with wiggling eyebrows, I confess, "You're my _only _best friend."

Happily, she smiles. "Continue."

"Jean Luc took me to the Cannes Film Festival. He dressed me in a metallic, royal blue halter gown with a slit that rose to my upper thighs. He held my hand all night, because he put me in matching six-inch, death platforms. I could barely walk one foot before the other."

"Hair and Jewelry?"

I move my hands around my face. "A French twist with dangling tendrils. The makeup was glittery blue eyeshadow and pale blue lips. I had on burrowed sapphire and diamond earrings, a slender sapphire, tennis bracelet and a delicate, filigree sapphire ring worn on the right hand. He said, "No rings on the left ring finger. Let them men know you're available."

Alice nods. "I like his thinking."

"I know I was a bitch about going to Paris, but you talked me into going."

"Bella, it was an opportunity of a lifetime. Six months of work experience in every creative genre that can be imagined." She giggles, "Even drag. I love it."

"God, Alice, the passion there. People love with intensity."

"All or nothing?"

"Yes, exactly. They're not afraid to take a chance. Jean Luc never forced me to try anything. He just lives what he believes. And don't get me wrong, he has had his share of hurt."

"So, how did he get you to dress better?"

I laugh. "I finally grew up.

"_Bella, Bella, the girl to a woman will find her style. All in good timing, Cherie. Classic, Bohemian, whatever floats your_ _**little**_ _boat. Your art will speak to you."_

_Later that evening in the privacy of my studio apartment and with great trepidation, I stood before my full-length mirror, hastily pulling off my clothes and bearing my soul. Well, my naked, pale body. I examined my feet. I had to work myself up to the other parts._

_They were slim and bony. Okay. My legs were rather shapely and longish-looking for a short girl. When did my hips round out? I smoothed my hands over my dark curls, no Brazilian on me. I lingered a little too long and heaved a heavy breath. I tilted my head to view my tiny waist. And when did my breasts grow firm and full? Squeezing them together, focusing on my very pink nipples, I pulled them. They puckered and hardened with ease. Hmm, that long? I took a deep breath and stuck out my tongue. I eyed my long, slender neck and slowly ran my hands through my hair, untwisting the hair tie and running my fingers through my thick, unruly mess that had fallen around my shoulders and back. I turned to inspect my ass. It was full and firm. Moving my head, I smirked into the mirror and was pleased with myself. Jean Luc's words ran through my thoughts, "If you want to attract success, you have to feel it from the inside out and dress the part."_

I nod and repeat, "So, my light bulb went on. I want to attract success, and I have to feel it from the inside out and dress for it."

"Makes sense. Okay, let's get home. You're dog tired." Alice stands. "And I want to know what celebs you met."

***IHW***

Crawling into my bed, I feel the familiar comfort of my mattress. I mumble into my sheet fisting it close to me, "Oh, I've missed you." Running my hands over the surface and squeezing my pillows, I sigh. A couple of tosses and turns and I sit up. "Okay, too riled up to sleep." I scratch my head and stretch my arms.

Turning on the bedside lamp, my stare lands on my bookbag. Jumping out, I dig through and grab the poetry book from 'Dale's' class, rolling my eyes and mumbling, "Let's just see."

I slowly slide my glasses over my nose, fitting myself into place and surrounding the fluff of my pillows under and over me. Once the blanket cocoons me, I skim through the pages, noticing an elegant, hand-written script in black ink throughout ever margin of the poetry. I search the back and find the initials of the last user; E.C. "Well, they had a lot to say."

Sitting up, I mess my comfort and punch the hell out of my pillows. I sink down into my poof and begin to read.

The first poem touches on the subject of true love, understanding the with and without, (have or have nots), and realizing there is a difference. How empty life is without the person you love, comparing the before and after. E.C. writes his interpretations, feeling his emptiness. He seeks. His readiness for real touch and true love. He says he is barren without a female companion.

I laugh at myself. "How well I relate to that!"

Six months in the most romantic city in the world … alone. Not one romantic date. Not one encounter. The Eiffel Tower, the midnight cruise on the Seine River, the Wall of "I Love You's …Yeah, le sigh, I did not partake.

Jean Luc as my tour guide and men mentor, "_You must think of yourself as a tasty morsel. Allow the men to smell your freshness, desire your fruit and beg for a taste, mon ami. Make them want you, Bella. No, not a slutty whore, but a vixen. Dangle that carrot in front of that ass, let them salivate over your rounded pastries, giving them a small peek. Shake it, and make them think they can take it."_

Fatigue wavers through me and I catch myself nodding off. I place the book and my glasses on the nightstand, shutting the light and scrunching into a ball. I fade into visions of a stranger within a mist plaguing my dreams. I can't see as he walks in the opposite direction. I want to call out but I have no name. He drifts farther away until he is out-of-sight, but not of mind.

I'm a cranky bitch, running on little sleep when I wake. The smell of coffee seeps into my

nasal passages and I moan, "Coffee."

Picking up my pace, I trot into the kitchen and grab a mug from Alice's 'Cup Tree', watching the dark liquid drip.

Alice walks in from the back door and greets me with a huge smile. "It's so good to have you home." She sees my face. "Maybe, not?"

"No, no. "It's okay. I'm tired not pissed at you," I grovel.

"Good to know," she shakes a finger, singing.

"You're in a good mood." I sit at the two-seater, small table.

"One of us has to be. I heard from Jasper this morning."

"Isn't he the anxious one?" I tease.

"We both are. The sexual tension you can cut with a knife. He wanted to Skype sex. I told him, I wanted our first time to be in person."

"Yeah, seeing the goods and not being able to touch is torturous. You really don't want to scare him away with your sex toys."

"Exactly." She giggles. "I bought this new gadget that looks like a stiff caterpillar. It has a button on the bottom that expands and twirls these rubbery arms. It's for multi-orgasms."

"Yeah, that sounds intimidating." I wrap both hands over the mug and take a sip.

"When Dale has a show and tell in class, I'm going to bring that one in."

"Dale's having a show and tell?"

"Well, it's not like Kindergarten. A former student told me he offers a class day for sex toys or creative ideas, and everyone brings in their favorite."

"What if you don't have any?"

"You watch and learn." She smiles.

'Oh, that reminds me. The book you bought for me has a former student's notes on each poem."

She impatiently asks, "And?"

"And they're amazing. He sounds like your lemony hair, blueberry eyed Jasper. He makes me want to lick him."

She makes a face sitting next to me. "Maybe, he's worth finding. I've never seen that hungry look in our eyes."

"Other than pretzels, that's all I've eaten in the past few days."

"Oh, Bella, my little grasshopper, you hunger for something else."

I quip, "Toast?"

Oh, the stink eye appears. "Don't be annoying. In his words, he has reached out to you. You'll have to ask Dale on Wednesday."

"Alice, he's probably long gone."

"Maybe or he's right under your nose. If you don't ask Dale, I will."

"Is that a threat coming from my best friend?"

She smiles. "More like a promise."

"You're infuriating."

"Okayyyy, but you have a twinkle in your eye I've never seen from you." She quickly flattens up her hand in my face. "No excuses, Bella. Now, go get me the book so I can read his pretty words." She bats her eyes.

This is the beginning of my obsession. I don't blame Alice because what she says is true. Well, in his words, I find a passion. My heart rapidly beats to his meanings. My breath hitches at every reference to his need for true love. My sexual arousal plagues my wetness with absolute desire for this man.

I fantasize our first glance … how everything stills of color and sounds become mute.

Alice feeds into the obsession and she allows me to remain in a haze, while she plans to make these dreams a reality.

My room is my haven, remaining in bed with the book. Alice brings me trayfuls of food and drink. She crawls in with me, as I read his interpretations, and she wants me to know E.C because she knows he will see all of this in my eyes.

***IHW***

Wednesday morning doesn't come soon enough for Alice. She drags me out of bed dressing her favorite Barbie doll. Contentment shines on her face as she looks over me and mumbles, "I'm better than Jean Luc."

I roll my eyes. "Are you happy? Can we go now?"

She taunts me, "Aren't _you_ the teacher's pet. Class isn't until nine."

"And if we're going to ask him about the mystery writer, we don't want anyone around," I insist. "Right?"

"You don't want to share your find?"

"Alice, I don't even know I have a find. You know, Dale could have planted that book with all those alluring believes for some unsuspecting student to find."

"He's not that kind of guy."

"Oh, he wouldn't egg someone on?"

She's adamant. "Not that way. Besides, that could compromise his position. Dale loves teaching."

"He may not be able to tell me, too," I sadly add.

"Aren't you the new and improved Bella? Confident and bold?"

I snap, "There are some variables you can't control."

"But you can alter the outcome. Think fierce. Be that inside and out thing Jean Luc told you to be. E.C. is a romantic, Bella. He's not a game player and neither are you. It's fate you have that book."

"I don't want to get my hopes up," I whisper. "I've never felt this way."

"It's like he's calling you." Alice grabs my hand. "We'll find him."

I clutch the book to me and barely whisper, "I hope so."

She hugs me. "We _will_."

***IHW***

When we finally enter the building, Alice drags me by hand into our classroom. It's empty, so we sit in our seats and wait for Dale.

Precisely at eight-thirty-five, Dale strolls into the classroom. "Ladies, you certainly challenge the early bird."

Alice nudges me. "Ask him?"

I shyly smile and nudge her, mumbling with gritted teeth, "Alice!"

"Is there something you wanted to say, Bella?" Dale questions.

Alice blurts out, "Dale, Bella's book has a former student's comments all through it. She's totally enamored with his thoughts." She grabs my book and waves it in his face. "Do you recall this student?"

Boiling from embarrassment, I wrap my hands over my eyes and moan.

"Yes, I know, Alice can be so … exuberant," Dale relates.

I look up to see a flash of recognition from Dale but he composes himself within seconds enough for me to wonder if I misread him.

"I can't say that I do," he retorts. "Why do you want to know?"

_I whisper in my head, "He can't say."_

"It's Kismet, Dale. He was reaching out to her. I bought two books. This one had to be Bella's."

"Alice, when this student wrote these comments they weren't meant for anyone in particular. They're just his reactions." He smiles. "I'm sure they weren't for anyone's view."

I nod.

"But her eyes fell on them." She points to me. "Didn't you once tell me that things happen for a reason? There's no such thing as a coincidence? This is fate."

"And you believe this, how?"

"C'mon, Dale. Like you said, in his words for himself, but Bella found them. She had an overwhelming reaction. Who's to say he won't feel the same about her and her reactions to him?"

He sighs, then glances in my direction. "Bella?"

"I can't explain this feeling. I'm dead tired from my trip, but for the past two days, I can't put this book down. I have to touch it. I read his words, over and over." I insistently explain, "I'm not that kind of person. I don't fall in love at the drop of a hat. I don't recognize if a man has an interest in me. Dale, I spent six months in Paris without one date!"

His eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yes, my closest companion was a gay guy.!"

"Oh, my," he huffs.

"Can't you help us find him for her?" Alice pleads. "Anyone from your last class with the initials of E.C.? Does his handwriting look familiar?" She shoves the book in his face.

"All papers were sent to me through emails. I've not seen anyone's handwriting."

"Could he have done a presentation? How about answering questions?" Alice digs.

Dale shakes his head. "Do you realize how many students are in one class? I have six with a few hundred head count."

"Alice, don't press him. He doesn't know," I say staring into Dale's eyes knowing damn well he's hiding something. And he knows I know.

Classmates start to file into the room. Alice and I settle into our seats, as Dale stands by his chair deep in thought. Shaking his head, he jumps on his desk. "Who wants to go on a magic carpet ride?"

Throughout the next few weeks, Dale keeps himself surrounded by students. Alice glares and he flinches. Everytime, we discuss a poem, I raise E.C.'s thoughts with the class. We discuss loneliness, heartbreak, and rejection. We ponder over if you date one person are you lost to another who could be your true love. My mind boggles in confusion and doubt, when I read his words, I feel hope, light-hearted, and free.

"_I can't help think that waiting for the right one is my best choice," I say to the class._

_Alice nodded. "I agree. I didn't have Skype sex because I wanted to feel my new man in person. I didn't want our first time over a screen. When he first kissed me, I felt every sensation. I tingled."_

_A tear ran down the side of my face. "I think all of us want that special feeling."_

_Tilting his head, Dale looked at me point blank with wonderment and he gave me my first clue. "Sometimes, we don't always see. Being aware can be quite illuminating. Kind of golden, like a halo of bronze." _

_As I exit the classroom with Alice by my side, the blinding sun comes pouring in from the front windows. At that moment, the scent of musk and male infiltrate my senses, and through the haze, I see wayward, bronze hair, and a knowing smirk pass me by. I quickly adjust my squinting eyes, but when my vision clears, the hallway is empty…_

_The End (well, to be continued)_

**A/N: This was my entry for the Babies at the Border Compilation. If you haven't read the comp, here it is. My Muse has been blocked for quite some time. It's very frustrating… But for me, my daughter became seriously ill, and I couldn't think of anything else… Almost lost her three times… She's slowly on the mend.**

**All of you are a strength to me. I appreciate your reviews, comments, and care. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. HUGE hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In His Words**

**Bella returns home from Europe after a six-month work study. She takes a psychology class at UDub dealing with romance and erotic relationships. All throughout her textbook, there are written comments from its former owner and Bella feels drawn to his words, as she tries to find him.**

**A/N: Too much time has passed. We need to get rolling and find you-know-who.**

**I am so grateful for my Fran. Always supportive and never pushes.**

**I am beyond sorry for this delay, but I'm grateful for your support. Thank you, everyone.**

**Chapter Two: Making a Plan**

**BPOV**

Days pass, and I find myself reclusively hidden in my bed after class with Rumi's 'The Book of Love,' and a large bag of caramel M&Ms. I'm rereading his words and obsessing over a man I have no idea who, what, where, when or why. Every paper I write for class refers to his words.

Alice tells me she's giving me time to process, then the search truly begins. She's a Bloodhound hidden in a Chihuahua's body. She says she won't stop until she finds him for me. And, the last case scenario, she will seek her father's help, despite her mother's grievances with him.

Early one morning, 3:17 am to be exact, I jolt from bed with a glass-shattering scream. Sitting up, I try to catch my heaving breath while clutching my throat.

Seconds later, Alice runs in with her lacy night mask caught in the crown of her twisted hair. "What's wrong? What happened?" She crawls into bed, rubbing my back and holding my hands with soothing whispers, "It's okay. I'm right here."

"Alice, I saw him," I blurt out.

"Saw who? Whom? What the hell?"

With wide eyes, I stare at her eye to eye. "Him!"

She gasps, "Woooow, what did he look like?"

"At first, I heard Dale's voice saying something about a bronze halo and smelled a musk-scented cologne. There was a tall, retreating form in a mist with wild, bronze hair."

"Yeah, he mentioned that in class. A ginger?" she huffs.

"No, not orange., more like brown hair with bronze highlights."

"Did you see his face? Could you recognize him?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Write it down. You're getting messages in your dreams."

I run my fingers through my tangled hair. "You think?"

"It's a start," she shrugs.

We both sit quietly, lost in our thoughts.

Alice turns to me and nods, "Then, Dale knows who he is."

"I know. There was something in his face when he denied it. I understand he can't say anything."

"That would compromise teacher/student confidentiality. But he is giving you clues." She points. "Now, that's the Dale I know."

"I wonder if he told him," I whisper.

"Same thing. He can't ... but he may be giving him clues, too." She happily smiles and tugs on me, "Ha, that means he _does_ exist." She squeezes my shoulders, " And he's still here." Alice sinisterly laughs. "This is great. We'll find this bronze Adonis for you."

After Alice returns to her bed, I lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Sighing, I turn on the table light, grab for _my_ book and glasses, and randomly pick a page.

_No Better Gift (Rumi)_

_When the ocean comes to you as a lover,_

_marry, at once, quickly._

_For God's sake!_

_Don't postpone it!_

_Existence has no better gift._

_No amount of searching_

_Will find this._

_A perfect falcon, for no reason,_

_Has landed on your shoulder,_

_And become yours._

And he doesn't disappoint.

_E.C. wrote, "Realization can be a kick in the ass. Yeah, why question, why wait? If you have this extraordinary pull toward someone, and hesitate; you snooze, you lose. I'd fucking kill for that feeling. To be able to look at a woman and desire her from my gut to my soul ... to gaze into someone's eyes and know they are the 'ONE,' your soulmate, your reason for loving, I would want to hold her devastatingly close and breathe her scent until it filled me."_

I mumble, "How does this man know what I believe? I can't fathom the idea he does exist, and is possibly nearby. It hurts. My body aches for his touch. To be held in his arms, allowing him to breathe me in, as I absorb him." Clutching the book to my chest, I breathe into my nose and out through my mouth. "Someday."

And Alice cries, "Soon!"

***IHW***

Alice and I scurry through the cherry blossom trees, balancing our bookbags, purses, and holding one another's hand. By the time we reach the door to the Sociology building, we stop to rein in our exhaustion.

"I can't catch my breath," Alice wheezes. "I'm that out of shape."

I pant, "Then, I'm right with you."

Dale stands in the doorway. "You're that excited for class?"

We roll our eyes at him.

"Oh, let an old man dream."

He moves to the right as we enter the classroom to our seats.

Dale announces, "Now that we're all here." He wiggles his eyebrows at Alice and me, closing the door. "We can explore Rumi's quote on page one-seventy-four.

Wisps of paper flutter, as everyone quickly turns their pages.

Dale writes on the blackboard and says, "For those without books.

_I am so small I can barely be seen._

_How can this great love be inside of me?_

_Look at your eyes. They are small,_

_But they see enormous things."_

Dale turns and stares at me. "What does this say to you, Bella?"

I clear my throat. "There can be many interpretations of this."

Dale crossed his arms over his chest. "Just give me one."

"I suppose we think ourselves small and not deserving of a great love because it can be vast and unlimited. Yet, our eyes are small, but there's so much to see. I guess, it's all available to us despite its size."

"Exactly," he excitedly shouts. "It's within the individual. We can have any kind of that greater, all-powering love. Was that your theory?" He questions, staring at my book.

"It's one and the same," I say with conviction.

"Okay then, another. One can love design, create a building to host thousands or one that serves a small family." He winks.

Alice adds, "Or one becomes overwhelmed by great love."

"That's another theory that works. It's how you see your abilities to love." He smirks, "My wife has large breasts. I'm a chest man. For me, it's all in the mammaries."

Everyone laughs.

A guy in the back shouts, "I like those legs that go for days."

"Legs that can wrap around you?" The girl next to him chews on her pencil, batting her lashes.

He pounds a flattened hand over his heart. "The longer, the better."

Dale chimes in, "All about the wrapping." He puts his hands up. "Okay, okay, I apologize for taking this a step too far."

Alice giggles, "This is why people take your classes, Dale. You're not boring. People actually stay awake during your lectures."

"True, but we're off the subject, and I'm trying to clue you guys in."

I stare at him.

He directs this to me. "You never know what I'm trying to explain." He sits on his desk as he answers another student's question.

When class is over, Alice and I dash out the door at lightning speed.

"I'm telling you; he gave you another clue," she rants.

I nod, "Yeah, he gave many."

"We have to take everything he said and figure it all out. Did you write it down?"

I nod.

As we walk to the car, Alice laughs. "His whole rant over his wife's boobs was hilarious. But this guy could be in medical school for plastic surgery."

"And he asked us to go to page one-seventy-four," I add.

Alice shakes a finger. "That could be a dorm number or classroom."

"It could be anything. But his comment about design and creating a building?"

"Architecture," Alice slowly draws out. "God, Bella, that would make him an artist like you. This is getting freaky."

***IHW***

Alice and I hang out on the sofa going back and forth with my list.

"So who wouldn't have a book for this class?" Alice asks.

"Maybe, some people are sharing."

"Or they don't need a book for some reason." She fans herself with the paper. "That wouldn't make any sense."

"The Architecture part is feasible. Creating a building for thousands, which would be commercial property, and serve a family, residential." I frown. "So what would the comment be about the wrapping?"

"Oh, that was Dale being accommodating to the guy and his legs comment. "

"Probably the same about being a boob guy, too," I add.

"Then again, anything is important."

We both sigh at the same time.

"Like finding a needle in a haystack, Alice," I groan.

"Don't you despair, Bella. We _will _find this guy. Hey, we can talk to former students, if there's an available class list."

"Alice, you're a genius."

"We just have to get the list and look for someone with the initials of E.C."

Alice's cell blasts. She looks at the screen and yelps, "Hi, Jasper."

I can hear his response with a slow, Texan drawl, "Hi, there, young lady. How are you this fine afternoon?"

She beams. "Oh, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'd be much better if you'd join me for dinner tonight."

I excitedly poke her. "Go."

"I can't leave you in your time of need."

Jasper questions, "Am I interrupting something, darlin'?"

That's Alice's cue to word vomit, "I'm with my roommate, my best friend, Bella. She has a dilemma, and I just can't leave her."

"Well, I wouldn't want to stand in your way, we can have dinner some other time," he answers.

I grab her phone as she fights me. We roll over the sofa and fall onto the rug. I gasp, "Jasper, this is Bella. I'm just fine, other than being tackled to the floor, but Alice would love to have dinner with you tonight."

He laughs. "She's a feisty one."

"You have no idea. Well, you will." I smile at her, as she gives me the stink eye.

"Well, maybe you'd like to join us?" he asks.

"That's very sweet of you, Jasper, but your first date should be together, not with a third wheel. I do have something I need to do."

He offers, "Well, if you need any help."

"Yes, we can help. Three can be better than two or one," Alice begs.

I grab her shoulders. "I love you, but you go out with Jasper. I'll check out the list. If it's too much, you'll help me later. Capiche?"

She whines, "But I want to help."

"And you will." I hand her back her cell.

"Okay, Jasper. You'll find out you can't argue with Bella. I'd love to have dinner with you."

***IHW***

Still complaining about helping me, I leave Alice to her date preparations at her vanity while I walk over to the student union office. I have a friend in admissions that might have answers to my questions.

Besides, after all the M&Ms, I need to exercise.

The office is oddly quiet, with a few people sitting around the room waiting for their turn. My friend is nowhere in sight with a strange girl at her desk. "Can I help you?"

I look around. Where's Rosalie?"

"She went home." She whispers. "Her friend came to visit early." She bites her bottom lip and shakes her head.

My eyes widen, and I slowly nod. "Oh."

"Maybe, I can help you. I'm Katie." She extends her right hand, and we shake.

"Nice to meet you, Katie. I'm Bella. Maybe, you can help me. I'm looking for an admissions list for Professor Dale Radcliff's 'Love and Erotica' class for last term, possibly the one before?"

Katie looks up at me in utter horror. "Love and Erotica? What kind of class is that?"

"Sociology," I carefully answer.

"Gee whiz, it sounds more like pornography." She snorts with a goofy laugh. After taking a deep breath, she folds her hand on the desk and recites, "We're not allowed to share such information. Protected by the student rules and regulations, we don't impart personal student schedules." She snottily adds, "Nor do the teachers. And Rosalie can lose her job if you get her to do it for you."

I frown, leaning forward in her face. "I would never ask a friend to do anything to jeopardize their position. You have assumed incorrectly."

She straightens her back and swallows the nasty bile she spewed. "I'm very sorry."

Fuming, I turn and exit the building smelling a hint of musk in the air.

**A/N: I'd like to rec a Newbie. People with great stories and little followers. Let's support their stories and cheer them on!**

**Inclination by JoleeMisfit **

** s /13484958 /1/ Inclination**

**Shy and lonely Bella Swan lets her teenage daughter make a profile for her on a dating site. There, she meets the handsome and charismatic Edward, a mechanic with a lust for life. Will these two opposing personalities mix or explode in their faces?**

**And … ****Three stories by Cullenlvr83 **

** s: / u/ 2434565/cullenlvr83**

**She Will Be Loved**

**Behind the Scenes**

**Damaged**


	3. Chapter 3

**In His Words**

**Bella returns home from Europe after a six-month work-study program. She takes a psychology class at UDub dealing with romance and erotic relationships. All throughout her textbook, there are written comments from its former owner and Bella feels drawn to his words, as she tries to find him.**

**A/N: I don't do this alone. Dear God, I don't know what I would do without Fran. She's the best.**

**Chapter Three: The Search Begins**

**BPOV **

I quickly turn with my nose, taking in the musky scent. Jerking my head around to every corner, I deeply inhale, as my eyes frantically search for the owner. But the hallway fills with rushing students, and I lose the earthy aroma. Hands on my hips, I sigh, throwing my head back feeling very defeated whispering to myself, 'Okay. Okay,' trying to reassure myself.

Alice sashays around the corner, grabbing my hand. "Could Rose give you any answers?"

I catch myself and complain, "What are you doing here? What about your date?"

"Jasper had to cancel. We'll have lunch tomorrow. So?"

"Thanks, Alice." I tsk, "Rosalie already left and this girl, Katie, read me the riot act; they can't give out the roster info, Rosalie could lose her job, and Dale's restricted as well."

"That's not true. Rosters are publicly posted in the Hospitality Center."

I stare at her frowning.

"I looked it up in the school's manual. This Katie person doesn't have a clue. But I did check the common area, and unfortunately, the roster was missing. But on the good side, Dale does keep copies in a file."

I question, "How do you know that?"

"I took a sneak peek in his filing cabinet. Then, one of his APs came in, and I snuck out without being seen."

"You're a regular Mata Hari."

She rolls her eyes. "Since I couldn't get anything out of Dale's cabinet, we can see Rose tomorrow. Ali rolls her eyes and mumbles, "She can't lose her job. Katie was full of it."

"You have a lunch date."

"My best friend is in need. Jasper can help us. Then we can all go to lunch." She gives me her little evil eye.

***IHW***

It seems as though the fates have blocked my mission. Rose has the flu, and it appears Dale's office was hermetically sealed to perfection. Alice takes pity on me, rubbing my shoulders as I nurse my third cup of coffee. "All I'm getting are dead ends."

"Bella, we've only just started." She shrugs. "How hard can it be to find this guy?"

I mumble, "Like a needle in a haystack. He may not be here any longer, Ali."

"No, I don't believe that." Tapping her chin and pointing in thin air, she adamantly states, "Dale wouldn't have given you clues if this guy was long gone. He's a true romantic who trusts in the power of soulmates."

I nod. "Sure."

I get the stink eye, growling, "Don't be a negative Nelly."

"I just don't see how I can find this guy," I unhappily mumble.

"Oh, ye of little faith. C'mon, Bella, you have me. I won't give up." She dramatically places her arm over her forehead. "I live to see you get laid!"

I sigh. "It's more than that, Alice. I can't describe this overwhelming feeling when I read his words. Yeah, my heart races, and I want that closeness, but it goes beyond that."

"Bella, I've read the way he wants to cherish a woman's body. I got tingles, too." She shrugs. "But I thought about Jasper doing those things with his hands or his …"

I cringe and interrupt, "Okay, enough."

"Besides, you've read his ink so many times, I bet you can recite everything verbatim."

As I roll my eyes, I'm caught in Alice's stare. "Get out all of your notes. We need to comb through them."

***IHW***

There's this little out-of-the-way family restaurant we decide to have lunch. Mama Leah and Papa Salvatore quietly scream, "Get ready to eat a lot … and enjoy it all."

The bell overhead rings a pleasant chime, as we enter an authentic little Italian eatery. On every wall, there are ornate, antique-gold frames in different shapes and sizes with pictures of Leah and Sal's family. There are portraits of grown children and grandchildren with huge smiles hugging one another. The dining area is really small, with only ten, square wooden tables draped in red and white check cloths, the traditional Chianti bottle with a red candle of dripping wax over a straw bottom, and cushioned red pillows on the hardwood chairs. With each place setting, there are green, stemless, wine tumblers hosting a white napkin hugging the silverware. Their hand-written menus with pictures of every item are placed on every plate. It must be good. There are no available tables.

The receptionist welcomes us, and we point to Jasper at a back table. As we walk to him, Alice picks up her pace while I follow at a much slower rate, allowing them time for a personal 'hello.' After a tight hug and a peck on Alice's check, Jasper turns his attention to me and charms with his Texan drawl, "You have got to be the infamous Bella."

I smile, "As you are the delicious, stud-muffin, Jasper."

He's a hugger and wraps me in his solid embrace, chuckling. Looking at Alice, I silently mouth, "He's a keeper."

She giggles, "I think you just won over Bella, Jazz."

He releases me, but with a side hug, squeezing my waist. "I think that's half my battle to win over this little lady."

"With blueberry eyes and lemony hair, you have been yummy from the beginning," Alice purrs.

I point my thumb to the door. "I can eat lunch somewhere else."

Alice smirks, "Don't be silly. I'll behave." Her right hand points to me guarded by her left, "She's a little puritanical."

We laugh.

Jasper extends two chairs on both his sides and Alice and I sit. He waits for us to comfortably settle before he sits, placing his napkin on his lap.

I raise my eyes at Alice, and she broadly smiles.

"I understand they serve a mean eggplant parm and veggie lasagna."

I smile. "Alice informed you that I'm a vegetarian."

"She may have mentioned you don't eat meat."

"Well, I've changed my eating habits since Paris."

Alice questions, "Are you kidding me?"

"Well, I did try Boeuf Bourguignon, and it melted in my mouth."

"You ate cow in Gay Paree, and I couldn't get you to eat a burger in Seattle?" Alice huffs.

Jaspers covers her hand. "Oh, Darlin,' it's a completely unique experience in Paris."

She tilts her head and dreamily stares at him. "You've been there?"

"Yes, and I'm going to have to take you."

This is absolutely the first time Alice is speechless. Jasper moves a finger to her chin to close her mouth. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'd say you said something very right." I shake my head. "Alice, take a breath."

She gasps. "Wow."

"Were you on vacation in Paris, Jasper?" I ask.

"No, actually, my family owns a chateau outside the city. My mother is French. My parents met when my father was on a business trip meeting my mother's papa. They share a winery that creates wine for sweets in their bakery. It's a very finite procedure. The wines need to match the sweetness without overpowering the pastries."

"That's very true," I hum.

Alice finally speaks, "It sounds very exact. You want the wine to complement, not compete."

"Exactly," Jasper responds and kisses her cheek. "My smart little filly ."

"What are the names of the winery and bakery?" I ask.

'Le Bergeron, my mother's maiden name, Sucrée Winery, and Bakery. She felt the businesses would thrive better together," Jasper answers. "She established a wine tasting and pastry sampling showroom. It became so popular she extended the area to an outdoor patio with quaint tables and chairs."

I hint, "With pink and blue-striped umbrellas?"

Jasper smiles. "So, you've been there."

"I lived right around the corner. My go-to place for a wake-up call. They also have gourmet coffees and teas. Jean Luc met me every morning, and we pigged out on the chocolate mousse croissants. Then, after dinner on Fridays, I would devour a Gateau St. Honoré. Alice, it's a puff pastry with French vanilla pastry cream, whipped cream and surrounded with these tiny pastry balls, profiteroles, dipped in caramelized sugar. Took me forever to eat them, savoring every morsel."

"So, that's how you got your curves!" She then begs Jasper, "When do we leave?"

Our waitress approaches the table holding a cutting board topped with an Italian loaf and a medium bowl of olive oil and herbs for our dipping pleasure. She takes our orders and offers to bring our drinks immediately.

Jasper slices the bread, dips two pieces into the olive oil and coaxes us to open our mouths. He places the drenched bits onto our salivating tongues, and we chew, moaning.

I wipe my mouth with my napkin and comment, "My friend Jean Luc would do that. He always offered me food first. Such a gentleman."

"Very European," Alice says while nodding her head. "Oh, I've not been there, but I've seen many movies."

"Yes, she has," I add.

The waitress returns with our drinks, and I take a large sip of my coke.

Jasper comments, "So I understand you have a bit of a dilemma. Alice was saying you're quite smitten with this E.C."

I pout.

"Now, Bella, don't be upset with my honey plum. She only wants to see you happy."

"I know that, Jasper. Have you taken a class with Professor Radcliff?"

He smiles. "I haven't had the pleasure, but I would love to sit in on it sometime."

"He's quite the character."

"So, Alice has told me." He grabs a piece of bread, dips it in the olive oil and carefully chews. "Did you have any luck with the rosters?"

I grumble, "No."

Alice adds, "She's very upset she reached a dead end this morning."

Jaspers smiles. "That's only for this morning. My job for my family's business is to upgrade, repair, and technically engineer new ways to improve the products. I'm very detail oriented. Can sniff out anything or focus on hidden mysteries."

"I may need you to conjure up E.C. 's hiding place."

Jasper grabs Alice's hand. "I love finding things."

I look at my friend and know Jasper's in for a very good time after lunch.

***IHW***

I sigh, reading by a small light near the loveseat in our living space:

"_A thousand half loves_

_Must be forsaken to take_

_One whole heart home." _Rumi

"Yeah, what's the point of settling when you can have it all," I hum.

Alice walks out of her room, rolling her eyes. "You're talking to yourself?"

"Just commenting out loud over a poem."

"Do you know it's after two?" she informs.

I shake my head.

"Bella, you're going to wear out that book."

***IHW***

The following morning I awake a bit stiff as I stretch my arms and legs over the side of the loveseat. Flipping over to stand, I spy a folded piece of paper on the rug. I pick it up and read.

"_I'm learning that beauty is skin deep from falling in love. Her eyes can show the soul. Yet, one important issue - When I look at a woman and see into her eyes - when she naturally smiles an innocent, sweet smile - her disposition is one of sincerity … I feel her truth. There's no agenda. And with her dash of a blush, I am a goner … one whole heart."_

I look around. "What the?" And I yell, "Ali!"

***IHW* *IHW* *IHW* *IHW* *IHW**IHW* *IHW* **

**A/N: A few recs:**

**The Boy in the Backyard by mariecullen**

** :/ s/ 13186521 /1/ The-Boy-in-the-Backyard**

**The Rec by LILJILL4286 **

** :/ s/ 12619843 /1/ The-Rec**


	4. Chapter 4

**In His Words**

**Bella returns home from Europe after a six-month work-study. She takes a psychology class at UDub dealing with romance and erotic relationships. All throughout her textbook, there are written comments from its former owner, and Bella feels drawn to his words, as she tries to find him.**

**A/N: You know, after I write a chapter and go through it, I'm so thankful for Fran. Yeah, I'm comma-challenged. She saves me. This time I didn't go through the chapter. Thank you, my queen!**

**Chapter Four: The Info**

**BPOV **

I clutch the crumpled scrap of paper to my chest with reddened fists as a disheveled Alice bashes her small toe hurdling the corner of the cabinet. As she stumbles into the living room with a knotted, pink satin mask dangling from her hair and covering one eye, she exclaims, "This had better be good, Bella. It's too damn early for a fucking rooster!" She nurses her pinkie hopping on the other foot, before landing on a cushion.

The humidity in the room thickens my breath as I freeze in anticipation, extending the note to her. She shakes her head. "I don't have my reading glasses."

I recite, "_I'm learning that beauty is skin deep from falling in love. Her eyes can show the soul. Yet, one important issue - When I look at a woman and see into her eyes - when she naturally smiles an innocent, sweet smile - her disposition is one of sincerity ... I feel her truth. There's no agenda. And with her dash of a blush, I am a goner … one whole heart."_

She turns her head with rolling eyes and deadpans, "And?"

I protest, waving my arms, "How can you say 'and'? Doesn't that mean something since I found that piece of paper on my bedroom floor, which obviously came from the book."

She slowly focuses, batting her eyelashes. "You're expecting too much from me at this God-forsaken hour."

I glare at her. "Alice, someone put that note in my book. It seems as though I'm not the only one crushing here."

A look of recognition lights up Alice's face, and she blinks. "He, as in '_he,'_ did this?"

"Who else would write this? Alice, he mentions my blush."

She nods, "Woooooow. That's not something he could miss." She looks at me. "Bella, he's seen you."

I aimlessly pace around the sofa. "I'm not losing my mind. I did smell his musky cologne, the other day. I did see his copper hair in the hallway. I did sense him in the classroom."

Alice carefully sits on a cushion. "He's watching _you_?"

I nod.

"He knows who you are?"

I nod.

"When would he have had the opportunity to put that in your book?"

"It was on my desk when I went to the restroom."

"But I would have seen him?

I sarcastically moan, "Not if you were with me."

"Then, it was Dale?"

"Who else?"

"We need to have a chat with the professor. If he told _him_," Alice perks ups with a huge smile, "Then he can arrange for a meeting."

She jumps up, grabs her foot moaning, and hops back onto the sofa. "We corner Dale tomorrow. Ow, that hurts."

***IHW***

Like two fluttering hummingbirds, we zig zag our path throughout the hallways avoiding oncoming students, running to class.

Dale stands at the doorway as we approach him. He sees us with a huge smile. "Good morning, ladies."

Alice doesn't wait for a cue, pointing a finger in Dale's face, "You sly dog. You've known all along."

He frowns. "I haven't a clue what you are talking about, Alice."

"Bella's mystery writer."

His face scrunches in confusion, "What about him?"

I separate Alice from Dale. "Can we talk about this quietly?"

The three of us enter the empty classroom.

"Dale, someone placed this in my book." I hand him the paper.

He reads and looks at me, puzzled. "You found this in your Rumi book?"

"Yes."

Alice interrupts, "Don't act so coy. You placed it there for your former student."

"Alice, you are quite mistaken," he pleads. "I did nothing of the sort."

With both hands firmly on her hips, she squares off with Dale, looking him dead in the eyes. "You're saying you didn't put that in Bella's book."

He's adamant. "I didn't."

"But you know who did," Alice continues to badger him.

"I'm unaware of what transpired," he pleads.

Students enter the room.

Alice points. "We're not through with this, _Dale_!"

We go to our seats in the first row. Alice vehemently stares a hole through his frontal lobe, as she plunks her behind down on the pillowed seat with an 'oof," crossing her legs. I slide myself over the cushion, bending my knee to sit on one leg while vigorously swaying the other.

I coyly watch him with my head tilted to the side, chewing on the end of my pencil. Yeah, he may not have done anything, but he knows who did. With his concentrative, wandering eyes, he scans the lower to upper levels of the theater seating, as perspiration covers his head, spotting his forehead and under eyes.

Someone is nervous.

After twenty minutes of his light-hearted standup comedy, he asks us to open our books to page seventy-four.

Dale softly reads, as I read E.C.'s comments.

Mashallah (by Rumi)

There's someone sway by your

Side, lips that say, Mashallah,

Mashallah. Wonderful, God inside

Attraction; a spring no one knew

Of wells up on the valley floor.

Lights inside the tent lovers move

Toward. The refuse of Damascus

Get turned over in the sun: be

Like that yourself. Say _mercy,_

_Mercy _ to the one who guides your

Soul, who keeps time. Move, make

A mistake, lookup. Checkmate.

In his words:

"Self-forgiveness finds in these poems a superb working image; turning garbage over in the streets of Damascus, letting the wet underlife open to the sun. That turning over the shadow side to light and air starts new processes going. Make a mistake lookup, _checkmate_: accepting the troubles we've been given brings fortunate consequences."

"And your interpretation, Bella?" Dale solemnly asks.

"In Arabic, Mashallah means, "God has willed." It's the appreciation of a person. It is respect. It reminds us of the will of God. I believe, what is meant to be is meant to be. God's will."

Alice adds, "Karma." She broadly smiles at Dale. She enunciates each word, "At its very best."

His eyes pierce my gaze. "And the person who sways?"

"The lover."

Alice coos, "The soulmate."

When class ends, Dale surrounds himself with students. He's quite unable to talk with us.

Point taken, Dale!

***IHW***

Side by side, standing at the small island in the center of our kitchen, Alice and I prepare dinner. She hovers over the cutting board, chopping veggies for a salad. I pour tomato sauce over the cheesy-rolled chicken in a casserole dish.

"I think it's great Jasper eats everything. He's a no-fuss no-muss kind of guy."

"Bella, in the past few weeks, I've learned to bake, broil, flambe`, and fricassee meals for Jasper. He eats without complaint; burnt, raw, or chewy."

I ask, "You took a cooking class?"

"No, I've been watching food shows." She chops a carrot with the swing of her blade a little too close to my face. "See, I'm holding the knife like a trained chef."

I gently move her hand to the side, " Okay, Rachel Ray."

"And we can have challenges ... like Chopped."

She's too enthusiastic about this. I inwardly sigh.

The old saying "saved by the bell' runs through my head when Jasper arrives. I like this guy. He stands at the door with two bouquets of flowers, wine, and a chocolate souffle he made. Yes, he'll cook with Alice, getting me off the hook … They can 'chop' together.

We breeze through the chicken and dig into Jasper's chocolate taste of pure heaven. I look up at him in absolute surprise. "Wow, Jasper, this melts in my mouth."

He smiles, "Then, you like it?"

"I'd say the Parisians made you a lifetime member," I answer.

I glance over at Alice, and she's in the middle of an oral climax. Her head tilts back, the eyes roll upward, and a guttural moan escapes her lips. I mutter, "You okay?"

She sits up, grabbing each of our hands. "This is ethereal. I'm having an out-of-body experience."

Jasper grins. "It's that good?"

"Oh, Jasper, it's orgasmic." She sighs, "And you made this?"

He proudly informs, "It's my grandmother's recipe."

"Well, bless your granny." Alice kisses his cheek.

I giggle. "Jasper, you just scored big time. Alice is a chocoholic."

Alice coos, "He's going to score more later."

He sits up straight, grabbing both of her hands in his and peering into her eyes, he whispers, "Wait until you taste my mousse."

And Alice being Alice answers, "I'm looking forward to …" She looks at his lap, whispering, "Tasting your … mousssssse."

I clear my throat, uncomfortably removing the dishes from the table. "I'll just be in the kitchen."

Once the sexual cloud clears, Alice follows me to the sink. "I'm sorry I got carried away."

"Geez, Alice, It's okay. He's perfect for you."

Jasper enters with the rest of the dishes. "Here, you go."

Alice grabs my arm. "Okay, we can do the dishes later. Jasper has worked out a plan of action."

I smile. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've given this situation a great deal of thought since you first told me."

"Do you know about the note?" I ask.

Alice answers, "I was waiting to tell him after dinner."

Both Alice and I explain about the note and our confrontation with Dale.

He rubs his chin. "Seems to me, the professor does have an idea about your mystery man, yet, he's not willing to openly to tell you. Was he generally surprised about the note?"

"Yeah, I got the impression he didn't know," I say.

"Hmm," Jasper ponders. "Bella, I think your guy placed the note in your book. Somehow, he was able to slip by the teacher."

"Then, he was in the room?" I surmise.

Alice huffs, "Maybe, he's in the class."

I shake my head. "Then, I would have seen him, Alice. His hair is like a bronze beacon."

Jasper points. "Not if he had it covered and sat in the back, Bella. For him to write about your words and your blush, he had to have seen it firsthand."

"But how can I check out the classroom without it being obvious that I'm looking?" I groan.

"You don't. But I can," Jasper offers. "I can sit in the back, undetected."

Alice yelps, "That would be great, Jasper. No one knows you."

"Wow, that _would_ be amazing. But what would you do when you found him?"

"Nothing. I'll walk out like the rest of the class, following him, seeing where he goes."

"That's too much to ask of you, Jasper."

"You didn't. I offered. Besides, I work my own hours. I usually don't start my day until later. It's not a problem."

"When can you do this?" Alice excitedly asks.

"You have class the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, we can walk together," she happily says.

Jasper adds, "I think it would be best not to have any contact. Whoever this is, he knows you and Bella are close."

"That makes sense. Bella and I will just do what we normally do."

"But, we still have to bug Dale. It'll seem off if we don't," I think out loud.

"Okay, then we do it Wednesday." Alice hugs me. "And you'll finally meet your soulmate."

She bounces me up and down. Jasper wraps his arms around us. "What? I'm in." And the three of us hysterically laugh, pogo-style.

**A/N: Next chapter … Finally, Edward! Ooooooooo! I will update as soon as possible between the three stories. Please, hang in there with me.**

**A/N: some recs:**

**Hereafter by Rosie Rathbone. It's a tear-jerker.**

** :/ s /13502772/1/ Hereafter**

**Behind the Bars by Rosie Rathbone. Another tear-jerker.**

** :/ s /10978750/27/ Behind-the-Bars**


	5. Chapter 5

**In His Words**

**Bella returns home from Europe after a six-month work-study. She takes a psychology class at UDub dealing with romance and erotic relationships. All throughout her textbook, there are written comments from its former owner, and Bella feels drawn to his words, as she tries to find him.**

**A/N: All of you have every right to hang me up by my toenails. I can't apologize enough for this length of a dry spell. All three stories will be completed … while I hang. Fran has been very supportive, remaining my Beta! Thank you, my queen!**

**I did add a few lines. Possibly, mistakes!**

**Now… Edward speaks!**

**Chapter Five: Finally, Edward**

**EPOV**

The sun has yet to peak as I enter the classroom. Tumbling through the door with difficulty, I flip the light switch, juggling my coffee and bag of food in one hand, and toting my heavy backpack in the other. I see the pile of papers on Dale's desk, as the lights flick over the area. Walking quickly, I trip over something on the floor doing a faceplant and drenching the front of my leather jacket in hot coffee. The bag flies open and my three bacon, egg, and cheese McGriddles roll under Dale's desk.

Yeah, good morning to me.

Sitting up and grabbing a slew of napkins out of the bag, I pat dry my leather jacket and the floor. No harm done. Ha, I'm thankful my jeans are dry, and my ego's intact. I peek under the desk, retrieving my still-wrapped sandwiches, laughing to myself from my unusual clumsiness. Something that's not me.

Looking around, I find the culprit pencil and pick it up from the floor. No one else needs to do a belly flop. I place it on Dale's desk and grab the papers.

Dale likes to have his students take the same seat throughout the semester; each name associated with a number on their chair. It helps him to recall their names and faces. In the meantime, it makes it easier for me to return test papers, keeping my anonymity intact, especially now. Fortunately, I'm invisible to the class, sitting in the upper back and taking in all the comments. I have to admit, Isabella, Bella's defense of my words has me sitting up and taking notice of her passionate observances. Her voice is a sweet melody to my ears as she reads my thoughts and feelings. God, she gets me. She vibrates throughout my skin, chilling me, warming me, and making my cock stand at attention.

I owe Alice bigtime for buying my class book and giving it to her.

Bella's in my thoughts daily. Dale and I have a routine of talking about Bella first, then class. He understands that I won't approach her until the end of the semester. His little hints to Bella about me were for my benefit, but I won't compromise both of our standings with the school. How good will it look if I date his student and grade her exams? But for now, I can physically take in all she exposes, from her heart to her physical attributes. She's quite expressive in her clothing. When she wears slim jeans and a band shirt, she wears the shirt loose and not tucked in. It's when she bends over, and I get a great view of her rounded ass and a small waist. Not to mention, she has a nice rack; an hour-glass shape with great timing. She usually wears her hair in a messy bun, but when she wears it loose and down her back, my mind wanders. Thinking of running my fingers through its length, and grabbing at the nape, I call out her name in my release. Yeah, you know where my mind goes.

Dale feels compromised. Alice will give him shit when she knows the truth. But he also respects my decision to remain silent.

It's my story to tell.

He says it's a cross we will both bear with heavy guilt and the possibility Bella may reject me for my intrusive behavior. But Bella has my words; she can read my thoughts. Can't I do the same for now?

I can handle this for a few months. We are both a learning experience since Dale thinks of it as data for a new paper on dating relationships. He's a true romantic, believing in love at first sight. But in my case, it's the woman falling for a man's heart through his words, and the man falling for the woman's behavior because of those words.

Everyone is an experiment for Professor Radcliff.

But another great thing, I get to observe Bella and Alice's mutual loving friendship. Their loyalty is quite evident. But I know I'll have to pass Ms. Brandon's test if I want to get close to Bella. Dale says she's a little spitfire. And should I have the chance to date Bella, Alice is a package deal.

I like their banter. Yet, they know how to get to one another, make their point, and call each other on their shit. It's a long friendship. Neither are flighty. They know how to give and take. Their commitment to one another is automatic. Their friendship is the foundation for other successful relationships. They're unselfish, caring, and respectful. And Bella is definitely someone I would like to explore.

After grading and having time before class begins, I place the packets on each seat and settle myself in the back of the room with a fresh cup of coffee. Laying my jacket over the back of the chair, I roll up the sleeves of my thick, black sweater, and adjust my baseball cap.

Dale films each class so he can review the interaction and participation. I find myself sneaking into his office and focusing on Bella. How she curls her lips when she knows she's right … And how her face flushes in shades of pink to crimson when embarrassed … Flailing hands as she describes her feelings about my inserts … Her deep breaths and rising breasts ... And how those chocolate orbs burst into flames when she's challenged. I take a deep breath and exhale with a guttural groan and hear, "Sorry?"

To my right, three seats over, a long-legged slender guy about my age looks at me. "You okay?"

I shake my head and quietly respond, "I was so deep in my thoughts; I didn't hear you sit near me."

He extends his hand. "Jasper."

We shake, and I answer, "Edward."

He nods his disheveled blonde locks.

"I've not seen you in class before today," I state.

"Oh, I'm just here …" he runs a hand through his wild hair. "Well, to woo this girl." He watches the door.

As Bella and Alice enter and sit in their second-row chairs, he motions. "The little beauty right there."

My heart races. Does he mean Bella? I inhale and question with a little bit of an attitude, "Which one?"

He broadly smiles. "In the second row, the little petite one with dark hair."

They both are. Frustrated, I repeat, "Which one?"

"The shorter of the two, sorry."

I slowly exhale. "Ah, the one with the shorter hair."

He looks at me with a leery eye. "Yeah." He stutters, "I-I-I'm thinking about taking this class, and she told me to sit in the back to observe."

"Well, this is a unique experience for total credits. Dr. Radcliff teaches, or I'll say, performs, great standup." I shrug.

"Yeah, she said he was funny and unexpected." His eyes remain on Alice.

"I can agree. I think you'll find this hour goes quickly. This professor is far from boring."

He sits back, stretches out his legs, and finally glances in my direction. "Then, it's worth the try. Besides, I can keep an eye on my girl." He quickly frowns. "Not in a stalker way."

"No. No. I didn't get that impression," I reassure him.

Dale doesn't disappoint, and I see that Jasper enjoys his banter with Alice, commenting on her clever responses. "She doesn't allow him to get away with anything," he proudly appraises.

"Yeah, I find her to be a formidable opponent," I say.

Jasper smiles. "Yes, she is."

And Bella speaks, "And yeah, the poem speaks of making different choices. We think we are traveling down the right road only to find a dead end."

Dale teases, "And this is you or E.C., Bella?"

The class laughs.

She turns the brightest shade of crimson, hesitates, and softly says, "It's E.C."

Dales encourages, "Please, read the poem."

She clears her throat and reads,

"_Who Makes These Changes?_

_I shoot an arrow right._

_It lands left._

_I ride after a deer and find myself_

_chased by a hog._

_I plot to get what I want_

_And end up in prison._

_I dig pits to trap others_

_And fall in._

_I should be suspicious_

_Of what I want."_

Dale questions, "We've heard from E.C., but what do you believe, dear Bella?"

She smiles. "It's trial and error, but mostly error."

Dale gestures with sweeping hands. "Elaborate."

"Well, life's lessons. We want someone, and they are nothing like what we believe them to be. That's rather disappointing. Some will play dirty and get kicked in the ass by their own foot." She huffs. "You truly have to think about what you want. More importantly, you have to go after it without hurting anyone, especially when it's self-serving."

A brawny guy to her right bellows, "Everyone is self-serving. We go after what we want."

"But to what extent?" Bella asks.

He stands and extends his arms. "To get it. There are no boundaries, babe. It's all a game and we play it."

She frowns. "But without considering a person's feelings?"

"Half the girls I know don't know what they feel or want. They need to be shown."

Alice growls, "At whose expense?"

"I can't help it if I can give them what they want."

Alice stands and faces him, "And how do you know what they want?"

He chuckles, "I take my chances." He looks around at all the other guys. "Right?"

The guys laugh.

Both Jasper and I sit up.

"That's archaic, caveman thinking," Alice shouts.

Bella stands next to her. "And I suppose you don't believe in a woman saying, 'No,' right?"

He arrogantly struts in front of them. "Look at me." He balls his fists and lifts his arms, showing off his bulging muscles. "Would you say no to this?"

In unison, Bella and Alice shout, "Hell, yes, we'd say, no."

He struts back to his chair and mumbles, "Lesbians."

Alice lunges forward, while Bella grabs her around the waist. "He's not worth it, Alice. He's an orangutan."

"Okay, okay. No more name-calling," Dale soothes. "Let's get back to Bella's theories."

The orangutan sits with a huff, his arms folded, as Bella continues.

"I know you are mocking a bit because I find E.C.'s words viable. But I have read this entire book with all of his comments, and I truly think the same way. It's all in his words."

Jasper whispers, "It appears she's quite taken in by him."

I nod and inwardly smile.

I carefully respond, "Yes, she's very protective of his comments."

"I guess she was feeling the same way."

When the class ends, I gather my bookbag and turn to Jasper. "I hope you consider taking this class."

He nods as he stands. "I will. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here."

He smiles. "Maybe we'll see one another around."

"Maybe."

I duck out the back entrance, feeling hyped over Bella's words.

**A/N: Oooo, so what did you think of Edward? Like him? Hate Him? Jury still out?**

**What about Jasper sitting right next to Edward? Was he clueless? **


	6. Chapter 6

**In His Words**

**Bella returns home from Europe after a six-month work-study. She takes a psychology class at UDub dealing with romance and erotic relationships. All throughout her textbook, there are written comments from its former owner, and Bella feels drawn to his words, as she tries to find him.**

**A/N: This chapter has been Beta'd by my queen, Fran. She makes it better. Any mistakes are due to my typing.**

**Chapter Six: Making a Bargain**

**EPOV**

Dale enters his office to find me sprawled out on his brown, leather sofa with one leg dangling over an arm. The room is small, but he shares his little space with pieces of his 'acquired' tastes. There are naked sculptures on pedestals blatantly in your face. The smaller pieces, in more erotic positions, are hidden throughout his bookcases. The tame Rodin's Kiss is on his desk with pictures of his wife and dogs.

He taps the tip of my toes with raised eyebrows and a 'thank you.'

"That was quite the showdown," I begin.

"Yeah, I really appreciate Alice shaking up Bart. He's here on a football scholarship. His other teachers allow him to skate through their classes, but she gets him riled up for me."

"Good thing Bella held her off."

He nods and sits behind his desk. "She'd kill the poor bastard in a blink of an eye. Alice and Bella save one another's asses; they've been friends for a very long time."

"Well, Alice has an admirer."

Dale tilts his head, the tip of his glasses in his mouth, and asks, "Do tell?"

"A guy was observing her in the back of the room near me."

"And you knew this how, Edward?"

"He told me."

"Did you tell him you were doing the same thing with Bella?"

"Of course not. I don't want to give any information to a complete stranger."

"Well, he could be an ally. You're both after best friends."

"Dale, I'm not after her."

He coyly smiles. "Not yet."

"When this class is over, and I'm no longer your TA grading _her _papers, I will be free to pursue her. I'm not going to jeopardize our positions with the university."

"I don't have a problem with you dating Bella. You could be discrete. I'm sure Bella won't cause any issues. Besides, they're getting too close, Edward. I don't like lying to them. And please tell me why in the hell you would place a note in her book, if you don't want to arouse suspicions?"

"Hmmm, they told you. I'm sorry, I slipped. I wasn't thinking. She looked so lost, and I just wanted her to know it's not one-sided."

"Well, she knows. But her bloodhound, Alice, is on your scent."

**BPOV**

Alice and I make it to our apartment in record timing, bending over with our hands on our knees, and heaving like ninety-year olds from a winded jog. She opens the door, and we find Jasper in the kitchen making tea.

Alice whispers, "I gave him a key; you okay with that?"

I raise my eyebrows and quietly mumble, "As long as he makes dessert, I'm more than fine."

He turns with a huge smile. "Ladies."

"You look like a cat who ate the canary," Alice says, squinting her eyes, as she kisses him on the cheek.

He places two cups on the small kitchen table and pulls out the chairs for us, as he leans against the wall. "Didn't get my teeth into a birdie, but I might have a lead on your E.C."

I stutter, putting the cup in its saucer and looking at him with surprise, "You're kidding?"

Very sure of himself, he politely answers, "No, ma'am."

"What did you find out, Jazz? Did you see E.C.?" Alice asks.

"If anyone might know anything about your E.C, Bella, it would be Dale's TA. I was sitting near him in the back of the room."

"How did you know he was the TA?" I ask.

"He had a stack of student papers."

Alice drills, "What did he look like? Was he tall? Did he have coppery-colored hair?"

"He must have just come in from the cold. He had a sleeveless parka over a cable sweater, leather motorcycle boots, jeans, and a thick-knitted, stocking cap. So, I couldn't see any hair. His name was Edward."

Alice gets excited, "That's the E. That's the E."

"Calm down. You'll get a stroke," I yap.

"No, Darlin'. He had a Starbucks' cup with the name Edward M. on it. So, he's not the E."

I sigh, "Well, you tried, Jasper."

"Hey, I'm not giving up, Bella. I'm coming back for your next class, and I'll nonchalantly ask him a few questions. I told him I was observing with the intent of taking it."

Alice pokes me. "I told you he was smart."

"Good looking, smart, and bakes. He's a keeper, Ali," I taunt.

She nods.

***IHW***

With such an emotional day, I crawl into bed with pillows propped and remote in hand. But before I can select a show to watch, my phone dings.

A very disheveled Jean Luc waves to me from his balcony, pointing his phone at the Eiffel Tower. His voice is raspy and low, "Look, mon ami*. Look at what you are missing. Come back, Cherie, and I will make it my mission to find you the perfect man."

I laugh, "Oh, Jean Luc. You look a mess. Are you getting up or just arriving home?"

He waves his hand in a circle. "I had a celebratory dinner last night … all night. I was given an award for my costumes."

"What costumes? Did you design for a fashion show?" I ask, sitting up.

"It was for a small theater company. They were so happy with the designs, they made me a plaque for my efforts." He gushes, "Wasn't that a sweet thing for them to do?"

"More like well-deserved."

He giggles in a high-pitched shrill, "Oh, you do love me."

I laugh. "I do. You're too much."

"So, tell me. How is it back home? School is good? You are happy?" he sobers his speech, as he walks into his living room and lies down on his sofa covered in yards of different fabric. "Alice was happy to see you?"

I draw out, "Welllll …"

"Well, what? Tell me," he insists.

"Remember, I told you I needed a lame class to fulfill all my credits to graduate?"

"Yes, the DoDo class."

I giggle, "No, the bird course."

"DoDo, bird class, same thing ... empty feathers." He waves his hands all over the place.

"Alice enrolled us in this class about relationships, love, and passion."

He coos, "Sounds like a class I would love."

I roll my eyes.

He complains, "I saw that, petite fille*."

I hesitate. "I don't know how to explain this to you."

He pushes, "Say it."

I sigh. "I'm deeply in love."

"And you are telling me this now? Is he in this class? I'm so very excited for you, Bella

Beauté*. And he is in love with you?"

"It's complicated."

"How so, my sweet? You love him. He loves you. Oooo, he's married?"

"No! No, absolutely not." I pause. "I think."

"Then, why are there complications if the hearts beat for one another?"

"I don't know who he is. One of the classroom books is Rumi's Love Poems, and, as a former student, he had written his comments in this book. Somehow, Alice bought it without knowing about these comments. Jean Luc, the things he says and feels touch my soul. He's a romantic in search of his mate. He knows of me and shares the interest."

"How do you know, Cherie*?"

"The other night, I found a note in the book."

"Well, how did he place this note in your book?"

"I think he was in the class, and when Alice and I went to the ladies room, he slipped the note in my book."

"It's a theory. But what did he say?"

"Let me get it." I reach over to my night table, grab the book, and find the note. "Okay. he wrote: "_I'm learning that beauty is skin deep from falling in love. Her eyes can show the soul. Yet, one important issue - When I look at a woman and see into her eyes - when she naturally smiles an innocent, sweet smile - her disposition is one of sincerity ... I feel her truth. There's no agenda. And with her dash of a blush, I am a goner … one whole heart."_

He clutches his chest. "This is what Rumi wrote about, this is what true love is, and this is a soul connection, Cherie. It matters not that you have not seen him - this is true love, sight unseen. Ooh, la, la, in his words. It's the purest kind. It's from the depths of your being and his. I'm so very happy for you. And when you finally meet, you will both be one." He dramatically collapses on the back of the sofa with a hand over his eyes and sighs. "This is eternal love."

I giggle, but it makes me think.

Jean Luc sits up and stares at me. "You believe what I am saying. Don't you?"

"I do."

"Then, don't rush this, mon ami. He is learning about you, as you learn about him. And once you come together, it will be a monumental moment, an experience of eternal emotion, and the beginning of a beautiful bond."

"You have a great talent for alliteration."

"Humbly, happy homosexual's heart ... here." He places his hands over his heart.

I laugh.

"So, when is your next class?" he asks.

"Wednesday. Alice's boyfriend has a lead to find him. He sat in the class today and thinks the teacher's assistant will know."

"No, no, mon chèr ami*, you must leave this as it is. When the time is right, it will all fall into place. There is a reason he has yet to come forth. Allow him to be the man and make a grand gesture."

"You think?"

"Oh, I know. I'm a Parisian. We know more about love than anyone. Please, heed my advice."

I nod. "Okay, I will."

"Good. I will come to the wedding." He gets excited and dances around his sofa, throwing fabric in the air. "I will design your gown."

"You're getting carried away, Jean Luc."

"Oo, love is to be carried away. My heart flutters for you."

"Add hummingbird to your B list."

He smiles, fluttering his arms.

***IHW***

Waking up to Alice and Jasper in the kitchen is a sight for sore eyes.

They share PJs. (oooo) I jut out my lower lip.

Alice wears Jasper's red and green shirt with rolled-up sleeves and the hem down past her knees, as Jasper has the matching sleep pants and a white undershirt. With heads together, they prepare a French breakfast that reminds me of Jean Luc, and I tell them of our conversation. Alice, who squeezes herself in total bliss, agrees to call the search off, as long as she's included in the next call and co-designs my gown. Jasper wants to fix up Jean Luc with his younger brother, Peter, who designs shoes. This could be a match in heaven. Jasper is a win-win situation; brioche, croissants, assorted jams, and sweet pastries. By the time I get together with E.C., I may be the size of a house.

It's Wednesday morning, and I scoot Alice and me out the door and into our classroom.

There are piles of books on Dale's desk. He quickly begins class with an announcement. "Okay, everyone, quickly take your seats. We have serious business today." He smiles deviously.

Once the class is calm, Dale passes out the books. "I completely forgot to inform all of you that these books aren't available at the school's bookstore. Being the nature of its content, they won't allow such 'PORN' in their establishment." He stands in astonishment. "Yeah, right?"

Alice leans near me and whispers, "Maybe E.C. wrote in this book, too."

I drop my jaw. Dale hands us our books, and we flip through the pages.

Nothing.

"I'm sure if someone has it, you can trade." she shrugs.

I squint my eyes looking around the class and sigh. No one says anything.

Standing in the front, Dale spreads his arms to his sides with closed eyes and hums, "Ummmm." He opens his eyes and looks around the classroom. "I won't cheapen the sex act or the simple movement of schtupping* for schlong*."

Bart, the orangutan man, loudly laughs.

Dale smirks and directs his attention toward him, "I bet you like to stand quite erect flailing your winky, Mr. Houser."

Bart proudly stands, waving his hips back and forth. "Yeah, I like to air out my beast."

"Well, giving it air might cause it to shrivel up."

Bart sits cupping himself.

"I'd like all of you to read the first two sections for class on Friday. I'd also like a five-page paper on what excites you sexually; turns you on … and off."

Alice starts to giggle, and I turn bright red, wondering if E.C. is near.

With my head down most of the class, I realize how raunchy Dale is leading the discussions. It's all in humor, but embarrassing. I bite my bottom lip and gasp when Dale says, "Are you girls getting wet in the nether regions? Because I know every guy is sporting a woody."

He receives a roar of laughter.

"As with any reaction, your brain will respond with words, then the chemistry will play in. As an example, I _don't _want you to see a woman with full breasts being cupped by huge hands, eliciting the nipple to harden. Yeah, I bet you guys are rock solid now. And ladies, don't visualize a naked man standing before you with his penis erect; full, and long. Do you salivate? Do you tingle with desire?"

He looks around the room.

"The experiment was to show that words stimulate. I told you _not _to see the breasts or the naked man. Yet, I'm pretty sure all of you saw that first. So, in your papers, I want verbal stimulation."

And being the pixie that he is, he smiles. "I want to know everything. Class dismissed."

Alice and I gather our things, as Kate approaches me. "Hey, Bella, guess what I have?

I look at her with my frowning brow. "What?"

She holds her Kama Sutra book in my face and broadly smiles.

Alice stands in front of me. "Are you willing to trade?"

She coyly taunts, "Well, I could be persuaded to hand it over for a fee."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "What kind of fee?"

"I was talking to Bella."

"What do you want, Kate?" I deadpan.

"It all depends on what it's worth to you. Let's say one-hundred?" she purses her lips.

Alice lunges forward as I grab her around the waist. "You gold-digging little bitch."

Dale walks in our direction, asking, "What's going on here?"

Alice stands straight, smoothing down her jacket. "Kate has E.C.'s book and is trying to extort money from Bella."

He faces Kate. "Is this true?"

She shrugs.

"Give me my book." He puts his hand out, and Kate gives it to him and he hands it to Bella.

Kate complains, "Now I don't have a book."

"You won't need one - you're out of my class. I don't accept your kind of debauchery in my space."

She threatens, "I'll just go to the dean."

He gets in her face. "And you can explain to the dean what you tried to do. I'm sure expulsion will be your outcome."

She huffs and exits the room.

Dale starts to walk away. "I expect a very detailed paper, Ms. Swan."

**A/N: *schtupping - screwing**

***schlong - penis**

***mon ami - my friend**

***petite fille - little girl**

*******Beauté - Beauty**

***cherie - sweetheart**

***mon cher ami - my dear friend**

**A/N: OOOOOO, Bella has to write a tell-all!**

**A/N:** **Also, Fran has done some remodeling with her Facebook group 'Pay It Forward.' The name has been changed to 'It All Started with Twilight' … If you would like to join us for fun, fic, and friendship:**

** :/ groups/ 896806390388220/**

**A/N: recs:**

**Ten by Sunflower Fran O/S.**

** s /13680739/1/** **Ten**

**Dear Bella by FallingInLoveinDecember**

** : s /13605255/1/ Dear-Bella**

**The Reflections by LilJiLL4286 Sequel to The Rec**

** s /13684477/1/ The-Reflections**

**Caught In A Riptide by Ciara Shayee The Jackson Bay Series**

** : . s /13629036/1/ Caught-In-A-Riptide**

**Drawn to the Flame by .London**

** :/ s /13673722/1/ Drawn-To-The-Flame**

**Bye, Baby by Mighty MorphingPomegranate**

** s /13692536/1/ Bye-Baby**


	7. Chapter 7

**In His Words**

**Bella returns home from Europe after a six-month work-study. She takes a psychology class at UDub dealing with romance and erotic relationships. All throughout her textbook, there are written comments from its former owner, and Bella feels drawn to his words, as she tries to find him.**

**A/N: This chapter has been Beta'd by my queen, Fran. I write and she finds all the misplaced commas and typos; it's a vicious circle. Unfortunately, any mistakes are my new typos.**

**Chapter Seven: Going to Hell in a Handbag**

**DPOV**

I watch Bella walk away clutching her book tightly in arms for dear life. She turns one last time mouthing a 'thank you,' and I nod. Yeah, I'm going to hell in a handbag. But if Edward is stuck on stubborn, I'll play dirty. That's why the Kama Sutra will draw those two kids out; they'll get so hot and bothered, they'll _need _to meet. Bella will read Edward's notes on his sexual desires, and ... _I begged him to add something pertaining to his ideal woman and had my wife read it. If she got all flustered, Bella will be a mess._

I feel terrible that I forgot about Edward's book going to Bella. Jeez … all my plans would have been for not. But I don't like hustlers in my classroom, and I don't like that girl. And for her to do what she was doing to Bella wasn't going to happen on my watch. It's a great excuse for tossing her out on her ass.

My thoughts go back to Edward. The funny thing is he's making excuses. I know he wants more time to learn about Bella behind the façade of his mystery man, E.C. Now, there are no infractions with him dating her and being my TA. I'm the damn professor; her grade will come through me. I'm not involved in this tête-à-tête of secret would-be-lovers.

Now, should all things fall into place with Bella as my last student to present her paper, she will have a tantalizing tidbit for Edward to hear. Ha. Ha. I'm sure the poor boy won't be able to stand. The sexual tension is thick and blooming like a velvety, blood-red rose; sensual and silky to the touch. It certainly makes my mouth water.

**BPOV**

When Alice and I arrive home, the aroma seeps through my skin, and my eyes roll back and close, taking in the delicious delight of the aromas wafting through the apartment. We find Jasper in the kitchen, wearing Alice's Wonderland apron with a bandanna over his hair. He's exactly where I want him to be. To ease my poor, stagnant romantic life, he cooks for me, well, all of us, Beef Bourguignon, creamy mashed potatoes, buttered green beans, freshly baked baguettes, and Crème brûlée with a fresh raspberry coulis.

He smiles and drawls, "You have perfect timing, ladies. Dinner is served."

Clinking forks and knives, along with moans from Alice and me, echo throughout the apartment. Not another sound fills the air. I don't believe how quickly I shovel in each morsel. Alice pokes her fork into each piece of food, smiles happily, and places it into her mouth. With a wiggly bounce and a contented smile, she sighs, "The perfect bite."

"God, Jasper, you have to marry Alice _and_ me. This way, I can reap the benefits of your culinary talents, and she can have your carnal ones." I continue my content consumption. "My mouth is having orgasms."

Jasper nearly chokes, Alice looks at me with wide eyes, and I shrug, "What?"

He wipes his mouth. "I didn't expect that."

"Can food be that good to orally climax in your mouth?" I ask and shove in another bite.

"Well, aren't you the bold, little Bella?" Alice giggles.

"I don't fancy myself a bigamist," Jasper purrs with a curled grin.

Alice pouts. "I really don't plan on sharing, we can still share everything else."

"I was just kidding … well, maybe." I smile and bat my lashes at her.

She crunches up her nose. "Geez, I would hope you were kidding."

_Oh, is that a death stare?_

"Of course, I was." I sigh, fanning my face. "I'm saving myself for E.C."

Alice holds up a hand and spouts, "Save that thought. We'll clean up while you get Jean Luc on Skype, and we'll meet you in the living room. We'll all work on your paper."

***IHW***

Jasper certainly has talents in the kitchen, but he's also a computer whiz. He hooks my laptop to our fifty-inch TV, and we have Jean Luc in wide-view.

"Hello, it is so very nice to meet you, Alice and Jasper," Jean Luc gushes. "We will be the best of friends, Alice Cherie ." He waves his hands in a grand gesture.

Oh, Tinkerbell is ready to toss her fairy dust. Smiling, she chirps, "Yes, I hope so."

I ask, "Why the Armani suit? Where's my gay petit homme*?"

He sits on his fabric-laden sofa, crosses his legs, and faintly whisks the stray hair from his brow and deepens his voice, "I had a meeting with the manly men. I needed to butch up myself up." He grabs his crotch." He flutters and places his arms on the back of the sofa. "Long day." He uses his Barbra accent, nasally, and very Jewish, "Soooo, what do I owe the pleasure of this marvelous gathering?"

Alice sits forward, giggling. "We have to help Bella write about her sexual desires."

He clears his throat, " I'm going to assume this is for that E.C. class."

Jasper adds, "Yeah, they started their second book, "The Kama Sutra."

Jean Luc yelps, "Oh, I so wish I was there. This teacher sounds très divine."

'He's a nutcase, but everyone adores him," I say.

"So, Dale told all of us, especially Bella, he expects a five-page report on her … desires."

"Well, I have the new book, and E.C. did write it in," I say, opening it.

Jean Luc yells, "No!"

Alice jumps into my lap over the book, and I peer around her shoulder. "Why not?

Ali, get off me." She does, taking the book.

Jean Luc sits up and gets closer to his laptop. "Cherie, you must not read his words. You must react to yourself, first. Then, you can compare your thoughts. But not before."

Alice moans, "Hmm, I get it. You want her to express her desires, and then we check what E.C. wrote, and compare them."

Jasper adds, "See how compatible."

"Très vrai*. He nods. "After we write the paper, we can read his words … if you like, Bella?"

I huff. "I'm a little nervous about writing about sex."

Jean Luc continues. "I know it has been a while since your last relationship."

I look at Alice, and we both bow our heads. "We've never …" I point between Alice and me.

"Well, of course, you two haven't. You're friends," Jasper nervously says.

"It's not that," I shyly whisper.

Alice openly admits, "Bella and I have waited."

Jasper frowns. "For what?"

Alice turns to him. "Jazz … um, we have done some things with guys, but we never ..." She waves her hands between the both of them.

And Jean Luc yelps. "This is amazingly wonderful. "Vierges*!"

Jasper looks at Alice. "Virgins?"

She bites her lip. "Yes."

He slowly nods. "Now, it all makes sense."

"Bella and I made a pact in high school. We wouldn't give it away like the rest of the girls. We wanted love, true love."

Jean Luc dramatically holds his hands to his chest. "Oh, I love you more, mon cher. Love conquers all. You and Alice will finally pop ( he accents the P's) your cherries."

I glance over at Alice and Jasper. Bubbled in a cocoon, they stare at one another in realization.

"Pst, Bella," Jean Luc whispers.

"Yeah."

We get closer to the screen. "I do believe they are about to explode."

I suggest, "Okay, Ali, Jazz, why don't you guys go to Alice's room and … talk?"

Staring at Jasper as they hold hands, Alice answers, "What about your paper?"

"I think Jean Luc and I can handle that. It's okay."

She nods, as they stand. "Okay." And they disappear into Alice's room.

Jean Luc dreamily coos, "The blossoms will get ruffled."

I bite my bottom lip. "I think so."

"No worries, ma petite boulette*, you will get your éclatement du vagin*."

"Eww, that's disgusting," I complain.

He smiles, "I can agree, but we both can appreciate a penis." He inhales. "Okay, let us do your paper. I need to get some beauty sleep."

"Hey, it's almost midnight for you."

"And I can sleep late on my day off."

"Jean Luc, how do I begin this?"

He sweetly smiles. "Cherie, you made a pact. Go from there."

Alice and Jasper walk out of Alice's room.

"You guys, okay?"

Alice blushes. "We're going to Jasper's place if you don't mind?"

I stand and hug her, whispering in her ear, "I'm more than happy." She tightly hugs me.

I grab Jasper's hand. "You hurt her; I hunt you like a dog!"

He chuckles, and they leave.

"Oh, Jean Luc, I want to cry."

He is already crying. "I beat you." Wiping his face, he clears his throat, "Now, down to business."

_***IHW***_

I hole up all night and the next day and night, rereading my paper. I don't look at Edward's comments; I'm a little afraid to. The candy bars and bags of M&Ms in my stash keep me fed. I do shower … often. Writing about my sexual pleasures arouses my senses, I so satisfy a few itches. I don't sleep.

So, when Alice knocks on my door and asks if I plan to go to class with her, I walk out ready to face my admissions.

"Geez, you look like shit." Alice blurts.

I frown, "Thank you. I guess I deserve that for being MIA on you. Sorry."

"That's okay. I bailed on you. But Jasper and I talked."

I question, "That's all. No, nooky?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not ready. He's wonderful and all, but I don't want to rush this, Bella. Watching you with E.C. has taught me the importance of truly knowing someone. And you two are a slow fizz. By the time you meet, you'll have a strong foundation. If Jasper and I are meant to be, we need that foundation, too."

"Geez, I thought after that meal, you would have slept with him. Hell, I would have."

She pushes me. "No, you wouldn't. I can bet you haven't read E.C.'s comments."

I smile. "I haven't."

"Saving them for class?"

"I think I want to compare after Dale reads mine and his. He'll have an objective opinion."

"And I wouldn't?"

"Of course not - that's why I haven't shown you. It's all me. Jean Luc can bring out one's harsh realities. Did you like him?"

She smiles. "Yes, I did. So did Jasper."

Alice grabs my hand. "You okay?"

"A little nervous."

"It'll be fine. I'm looking forward to hearing what everyone writes, especially Bart," she admits.

I dryly croon, "The manwhore will focus on his engorged penis and multitudes of vaginas."

Alice opens the door. "Pussies for a dick!"

"By the way, what did you write?"

She wiggles her eyebrows. "You'll see."

_***IHW***_

I have to say, Bart surprises everyone with his actual honesty about his sexual prowess. The guy is quite selective in his bed partners. He's a clean freak who wants his woman fresh for 'the act of love,' he says. He believes in showers before, during, and after. Of course, a shower sets up his favorite position. "I like standing behind the lady massaging her hooters and lathering up her body _inside_ and out; making the soap a slippery slide for that touchdown."

Alice mumbles, "Yeah, a true romantic. Not a Rumi."

I giggle, but my Alice is one smart cookie.

Dale calls on her.

"Sure, I have desires; many of them. I want to travel the world with my forever man and make love under the privacy of each veranda while viewing a majestic sunset. Then, the next morning, Bella and I discuss." She laughs.

Dale asks, "So Bella is nearby?"

She acts offended, "Of course, we can't be separated. I'll be with my man, and she'll be with hers. That's a given, Dale. We're a package deal."

The class laughs.

Dale turns to me. "Would you like to read the most important part of your paper for the class, Bella?"

I swallow … hard. "Okay." I take a breath.

Alice rubs my arm. "You can do this."

I stare at my paper. "For me, it's what I have imagined." I take a breath and exhale slowly. "Communication is what sets the mode for any intimacy. The heart feels and the mind must convey through sensitive touch what that person means to them. I've experienced sexual gratification through the basic touch of fondling my breasts to massaging my clit. The orgasms were physical. My body reacted to stimuli, but my heart wasn't included. I want all of that. I want to peer into the eyes of a man who feels from the depth of his soul into mine. He slowly explores with his fingertips the outline of my curves, never leaving eye contact, staring to seek my reactions to his ministrations."

Bart draws out a 'Wow, I'm getting hard."

There are a few giggles but mostly hushes.

I continue, "I've not had intercourse … my choice. I made a pact with my best friend that we wouldn't cheat ourselves out of giving ourselves to just any man." I smile at Alice, as tears run down her cheeks. She squeezes my hand. "I'm proud we have chosen to wait. I want that man who accepts my sexual advances to know not only does he have my body but my heart."

Dale exhales a breath. "That was beautiful, Bella. Did you happen to read E.C.'s notes?"

I shake my head. "No. I wanted to read them after I wrote my own." I try to hold in a chuckle. "I was a bit nervous. I know I don't know him, but yet I feel that I do."

Dale nods his head and looks up to the back seats. I turn and see a tall figure leaning forward.

**Translations:**

***petit homme - little man**

***Très vrai - very true**

*******V****ierges - Virgins**

*******ma petite boulette - my little dumpling**

***éclatement du vagin - bursting vagina**

**A/N: recs:**

**Ten by Sunflower Fran This is a O/S.**

** s /13680739/1/** **Ten**

**Caledonia by WeeKIttyAndTAT**

** s /13526085/1/ Caledonia**

**Easy by Fragilelittleflame**

** s /13592775/9/ Easy**

**Those Days Were Over by 2browneyes**

** s /13638800/1/ Those-Days-Were-Over**

**The Girl With The Golden Blood by Honeymoon Edward**

** s /13665313/1/ The-Girl-with-the-Golden-Blood**

**The Orphan by cullenlvr83**

** s /13667103/1/ The-Orphan**

**The Place We Call Home by AgoodWITCH**

** s /13575525/1/ This-Place-We-Call-Home**


	8. Chapter 8

**In His Words **

Bella returns home from Europe after a six-month work-study. She takes a

psychology class at UDub dealing with romance and erotic relationships. All

throughout her textbook, there are written comments from its former owner, and

Bella feels drawn to his words, as she tries to find him.

**A/N: **I always thank my Beta and friend, Frannie. She does a lot for me.

**Also,** I'd like to address a comment that was made by my Bella about Jean Luc.

_He uses his Barbra accent, nasally, and very Jewish, _ "_Soooo, what do I owe the pleasure of this marvelous gathering?"_

Never would I write anything to intentionally offend anyone. Being Jewish, I thought nothing of this. I apologize if I upset anyone.

**Chapter Eight: Living on the edge**

**BPOV**

I turn to the upper seating and see a smiling Jasper with his thumb up. Alice blows him a kiss. He gives me that little push to go on by nodding his head and mouthing, "You can do it.". Go figure; Dale seems to exhale with relief while wiping his brow.

"I think I'd like to keep E.C.'s comments to myself," I shyly say.

Together, the class moans.

I huff. "Um, I know I've shared his words - but now these are extremely personal feelings, and I'd like to read them alone. I don't want to betray his trust."

Bart grovels, "C'mon, Bella, he wrote all of this in his textbook, and if he didn't want anyone to read it, he would have kept it to himself."

"Yeah, Bella, he wanted to share," some girl behind me adds. "Just read it."

Bart adds, "You're not betraying anything."

Everyone else joins in.

Dale quiets them with his hands raised, "Okay. Okay. Give Bella a chance."

I look at Alice, and she shrugs. "It's up to you."

Opening the book, there are many colorful drawings of sexual positions. Two notebook pages fall into my lap, and I recognize the handwriting. Quickly, tucking them into the back of the book, I focus on a page with E.C.'s words.

I begin softly, "E.C. writes …"

Bart pleads in song, "I can't hear youuuu."

I bite my lip, huff, and continue, "_As any man, I can enjoy the sensation of any position. But I fantasize about a woman beneath me, looking into her eyes and taking in her scent."_

Bart loudly sighs.

I roll my eyes at him. "_Sexual gratification is a bodily function. You fuck for the pleasure, the high, and the release. Making love is the epitome of euphoria. You love, give love, and get love … unselfishly. Your pleasure is within that other person - in knowing you have given them from your heart and soul and seeing their life enriched with your mere touch - the joy you feel by taking them over the edge from your desperate need to fulfill them."_

The girl from behind me moans, releasing a breath, "I'm all tingly."

Another one coos, "I'm wet and squeezing my legs together."

Bart quips, "Ah, I can help you there." He gets a 'shut up.'

"_I want that kind of sexual relationship that is known without words, as well; to be together and know you both desire intimacy. One look. and you migrate closer. One breath and she understands I want her near to have that indulgent time to slowly cherish every inch of her warm, creamy skin and illicit that tinge of pink blush that travels from her head to toe; sending chills and fiery flashes throughout her body."_

"_Leading us, with eyes locked and our bodies succinct in our movements, heavily- breathing kisses from our mouths to our necks and back again, we fall into place as I fill her, feeling her walls tightening around me. As I move within her depths, she follows in the dance; pleasingly heightening our experience. Entwining her fingers through my hair and gently pulling, as I widen her position to excite every nerve ending for her release, and she presses against me, opening herself for my climax."_

"_An ice cube dripping its cold offerings along the belly, around the navel, back and forth on the pubic bone and fully drenching the vaginal walls to the core sensitizing her libido to full orgasm."_

"_Teasing her with my touch. The pads of my fingertips draw figure eights over each curve, circling both nipples with a slight, moistened lick and breathing cold air to pebble their arousal. A simple nibble or bite and her body reacts with an uncontrolled jerk and a contented sigh."_

"_Finding my love in the shower and quietly joining, as she washes her hair, I stand behind her, lightly running my hands up her arms and into her soapy locks. Scrubbing the shampoo from her scalp to the ends of her long waves, I rinse her hair clean. With her back to me, she leans her head against my chest as my hands massage her firm breasts. She sighs in contentment while I gently pinch and roll her taut nipples with lingering kisses to her neck and jawline. She turns on her tiptoes, kissing my lips with featherlike pecks. I deepen my kiss, lifting her to my hips, and teasing her entrance. I hold her tightly around the waist with one arm as my other hand strokes my cock over her clit. Her little catlike mews draw me to the edge, and I sink into her tight warmth. Her hands grasp my shoulders as I lean her against the tile."_

"_Or my preference … Comfortably raising her ass on a pillow, I spread her thighs with both hands, freely pulling back her lips, exposing her clit. I spray cold, whipped cream, which elicits a gasp of surprise, a moan of amazement, and the sway of her hips, as they move with each lick. As I concentrate on this tiny bulb, she whimpers with every flare of heat, every stir of her knotted belly, and every blinding, deafening response to her orgasm. When I see that reaction, and she collapses from her ecstasy of sexual pleasure, I wrap my arms around her, gently kiss her temples, and tell her I love her. With her heart rate calm, breathing relaxed, and body sated, I tuck her close, massaging her back."_

"_But it's not always about the sexual act. Just being near, stroking her hand or rubbing her feet, is contentment. Being able to talk about anything and everything with ease and comfort is happiness. And to know she wants to be a part of our bubble."_

I don't realize I'm crying until Dale hands me a tissue.

Alice whispers in my ear that there isn't a dry eye in the classroom. Even Jasper palms the wetness under his eyes.

Bart clears his throat and rasps, "If I were a woman, I'd want him."

Dale excuses us, abruptly stands from his chair, grabs his coat, and walks out of the room.

_***IHW***_

**DPOV**

I stomp into my office, finding Edward on the sofa watching the tape of today's class.

"How long are you going to keep that poor girl at arm's length?" I question him.

"You know I want to wait until the end of this semester. I'm your TA. Fraternizing with your student could cause issues for both of us. And Bella."

"And I told you I spoke with the Dean and he feels differently. I give her a grade, not you."

"I need her to accept my words, Dale. I don't want my appearance to have any influence on her decision."

"But Edward, you watched what went on in that classroom. Bella didn't want to betray you by reading your personal comments; she was thinking of you." He looks up with his hands on his hips and sighs. "She's past the issue of your good looks, Edward - she's fully taken in by your words. There are no thoughts about your appearance. It's not fair to her to keep her waiting."

"But I'm deciding, too, Dale. Yes, she's beautiful, but I need to know if her heart is equally so."

"Again, have you not paid attention to the tapes or in class? She genuinely likes you, Edward. That girl is in love with you. Bella loves what you have to say, hanging on to every sentence." I point my finger at him. "You're making excuses. You're already drawn to her. Make a date and put the both of you out of your misery. I hate watching this." I sit in my chair. "And by the way, I think I'll use whipped cream tonight."

Edward laughs.

**BPOV**

I arrive home alone. Alice and Jasper stop at the grocery store for something special. I believe their intent was to give me some time alone to sort out my thoughts.

Jasper is a rare find for my Ali. He's sweet, tender, and understanding about our pact.

He respects Alice for wanting to wait and know him better. I just hope E.C. will do the same. But then, my insecurities get the best of me, and I fear he won't want to further our communication.

I walk into my room, undress, and take a hot shower. Reminding myself of E.C.'s lovemaking in the shower, I feel a pulsing ache between my legs. I don't want to give in, turning on the cold water, I freeze.

Sitting on my bed and brushing my semi-dry hair, my laptop buzzes. I smile, seeing a Skype call from Jean Luc. "Hey, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I want to know how things went with our paper?"

I tease, "_Our _paper?"

"Please, Cherie, I poured my heart out for you."

"Yes, you did."

"And?"

"We aced it."

He nods. "Of course. And E.C.?

"I haven't read his note."

"But why not?"

"What if he's changed his mind?

"What if he feels more?"

I sigh.

"Stop being a torched lover-to-be. Read it."

As I dig into my backpack, I tell Jean Luc about class and E.C.'s comments in the Kama Sutra.

"He is quite the romantic, Bella. I think he will be a fine teacher of the art of …" He gyrates his hips. "Love."

I cover my face hiding my redness. "Stop."

"Apparently, the boy has some skills."

There's a knock on my door, and Alice pokes in her head. "You busy?"

"No. Yes, but come in." I grab the pages out of my book.

She and Jasper join me on the bed and say 'hi' to Jean Luc.

"Aw, the troops are all here. Bella's going to read E.C.'s note."

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys are here."

Alice curls closer to me, as Jasper does the same on my other side.

"Okay, he writes, '_I_ _feel as though I am living on the edge about to fall off a cliff, but it's not to my death. It's for my betterment. My heart races when I think of you, and that's every minute of the day. Nothing can be as important.'_

"_You're beautiful, Bella. More beautiful than I can imagine."_

"_I don't know if I have the strength to stay away from you, but I'm afraid to rush you, push you into anything with me. To hold you in my arms would be a great temptation because we will be the perfect fit. My brother feels I'm dragging my feet. He says I think too much and should just take the plunge. He's a carefree kind of guy; older than me by a year. But if I don't make a move soon, he said he would find you and take you out."_

"_My mother and father are thrilled I have an interest in you. They have been very supportive, and look forward to meeting you one day. They met in college. My dad said he took one look, and he was a goner. I used to laugh at that, but now I truly understand."_

"_There is so much I want to know about you, but being at a distance doesn't remedy my curiosity. Does it?"_

"_Would you like to meet? Am I too forward? Please, tell me what you would like to do. I'm walking a tightrope without a safety net."_

"_Maybe, we can talk? Here's my number. I don't care about the time, only that you're comfortable doing this. I will wait for you. Your E.C."_

Jean Luc falls back on his sofa, as Alice and Jasper crush me in a hug.

Between her screams and Jasper's laughter, I'm deaf and sore.

Jean Luc cries, talking to himself. "It's Kismet, Karma. My little one has found her soulmate. He loves her petite frame. Oh, he has spoken about Bella to his family." He looks at the screen. "Bella, do you realize he is in love with you, too? The mama and papa know. I like the brother pushing him to make a move. This is wonderful, you must call him now. Don't make him wait, Cherie, show him he can trust you. Show him he can be secure with you. Be his safety net. You are not making him wait. It will be your beginning with him, Bella. And Alice, we have to start designing her gown."

All Alice can do is screech and bounce me up and down, along with Jasper.

"Call him. Now! After you talk, call me back. I _will _be up." Jean Luc disconnects the call.

Silence.

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Will Bella make that call?

**A/N:** **Also, Fran has done some remodeling with her Facebook group 'Pay It Forward.' The name has been changed to 'It All Started with Twilight' … If you would like to join us for fun, fic, and friendship:**

** :/ groups/ 896806390388220/**

**A/N:** I'd like to thank the guest reader who found a spelling error in the last chapter. I more than appreciate your eagle eyes. In the future should you find more, please use your name. I'd like to properly thank you.

**RECS:**

**Cracking Cullen by Mylisssa**

** s /12942498/1/ Cracking-Cullen**

**Secrets and Spies by Michaelmas54**

** s /13697397/1/ Secrets-and-Spies**

**Third Time's the Charm by Sukiethree**

** s /13617683/1/ Third-Time-s-the-Charm**

**If You Give a Postal Worker a Love Note by ghostreader24**

** s /13617683/1/ Third-Time-s-the-Charm**


	9. Chapter 9

**In His Words **

Bella returns home from Europe after a six-month work-study. She takes a

psychology class at UDub dealing with romance and erotic relationships. All

throughout her textbook, there are written comments from its former owner, and

Bella feels drawn to his words, as she tries to find him.

**A/N: **Thank you Fran for always being there for me.

**Chapter Nine: Opening the Door**

**BPOV**

With the blank screen on my laptop, Alice and Jasper finally release me. Alice cups my face in her hands. "You know I love you, and whatever you decide, I'll support you." She smiles. "But Bella, you never know unless you try."

I smile, and she kisses my cheek. "Love you, too."

Jasper grabs my hand. "That goes for me, as well." He looks at Alice. "Ali knows I love her." He looks back at me. "I think E.C. deserves to know and have a chance to love you. He left the ball in your court, Bella."

They hug me, leaving my room and closing the door.

My laptop dings. Jean Luc appears. "Cherie, I'm so very sorry I was pushing you. This is your decision." He huffs, "And I made it mine."

"No, you weren't pushing me. You were giving me wonderful advice. E.C. did give me the choice. I owe it to the both of us to call him."

"I am very happy to hear that, Bella."

"_I do _listen."

"Would it be too much to ask for a call back after you talk?"

I smile. "If I get him and we do talk, I'll call you as soon as I can."

"I don't care about the time," he chimes.

I smile. "Thank you, Jean Luc."

"There are no thanks needed. What did your Alice say?"

"She was supportive, leaving it up to me. Jasper, too."

He nods. "And I will do the same, mon ami. I only want the best for you."

"I know that."

"We are good?"

With a thumbs-up, "Of course."

The screen fades to white, and I close the lid.

I lean over the bed and pull my backpack on my lap. Finding E.C.'s note, I stare at his number, whispering to myself, "I can do this."

I punch in the numbers, hear a few rings pass, and a deep, rich voice says, 'Hello.'

I clear my throat, "E.C.?"

He quietly says, "Bella."

"Yeah, hi."

"I'm glad you called."

"Me, too."

A pause.

"I, ah, I didn't catch you at a bad time?" I question.

"No, no. It's good."

"Well, um …"

He apologizes, "I'm sorry if this is awkward for you."

"But it's not. Just new, E.C."

"Edward."

"Okay … Edward." I smile, biting my bottom lip.

"I want," we say in unison and laugh. "I need …" Again.

Edward offers, "You first."

I lean back on my pillows. "I wanted to ask you how you put your note in my book?"

"You're direct. I like that." He clears his throat. "When you and Alice went to the powder room, I was handing out papers. I slipped the note into your book."

I nod and smile. "Then, you are Dale's T.A.?"

"That would be me."

"I see. So, you've heard all my comments about your notes."

"Quite passionately."

"Wow, I'm a little embarrassed here."

"Don't be. You were honest and forthright. To be honest, I was just as passionate when I wrote my impressions," he admits.

I scrunch up my nose. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm pleased you have my book."

"Well, it was Alice who grabbed two copies. I was still in Paris."

"On a work-study, I believe. Which was?"

"I'm an artist. I had the opportunity to explore a few career choices."

"Will you be returning?'

I smile, lightly giggling, "No, I won't be for a while. When I left the states, I was so confused. I didn't know which way to take my art. Paris gave me many alternatives."

"Such as?"

"Oh, I don't want to bore you."

"I don't believe there is anything you could say, Bella, that would bore me."

I stop breathing and catch myself. "I think you're giving me too much credit."

"And I believe you're giving yourself too little."

"I don't handle compliments very well, Edward."

"Then, I have my work cut out for me."

I have to change the subject. "What about you? Are you focusing your work studies around Sociology?"

"No. Dale needed a T.A., and I needed the work. I'm studying architecture."

"Ah, the mechanical side of art. Commercial or residential?"

"A little of both. That's why I hesitated to contact you. I didn't want to go against school policy, but Dale gave me the green light. He has been encouraging me to meet with you. I sort of froze."

"Why? You seem so sure of yourself in your words."

"It may be what I want, but sometimes you can be uncertain about how to get it."

"I guess I have my work cut out for me."

"Touché. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Oh, um, that came out of left field."

"Was I being too pushy?"

"No. But as much as we say we're comfortable, the newness is uncharted territory. I'm an only child. My parents are in limbo. Well, we don't really know where my mother is; she ran off when I was five."

"Hmm, daddy's little princess?"

"He's the police chief in a small town. I'm more like his little deputy," I say.

"With his expertise, did he try to locate her?'

"At first, he did. Then, he realized that if she left with no goodbye, she didn't want to be here, so why pursue her."

"How did you feel about that?"

"I was five, but my dad filled any void. He may have worked long hours, but he made sure I was in good hands. My mother was always elsewhere anyway. She'd sign up for arts and craft classes, pottery, jewelry making, anything to get her out of the house. Alice lived next door. I was always with her and her parents.

"And how old are you? May I ask?"

"I'll be twenty-one. You?"

"Twenty-two."

Silence.

"Did I lose you, Bella?"

"I don't think you could."

His sigh develops into a growl. "You tempt me."

I smile. "Maybe I want to."

"And maybe I want you to."

So, E.C., Edward. What is the C?"

"Cullen. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"It's nice to mean you." My smile grows across my beaming face. I want to squeal.

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella Marie Swan. I did look at your files."

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"A plethora of goodies."

"Oh, I like that word; it's sound, its meaning."

"It's Greek for 'be full.'

"I see. I have a question."

"I have many. But you go first."

"Are you tall with a bronze halo?"

"Is six-foot-three tall? What's a bronze halo?"

"It was a slight clue from Dale. I once sort of felt your presence in one of the hallways at school. When I looked up as you walked by, the sun created a glow around your reddish highlights."

"I'm not a ginger. But there's red throughout my brown hair. You look very petite."

"Okay. I'm really shorter than you."

"I like it."

"I probably fit under your arm."

"Yeah, a comfortable fit."

"I have to be honest. I'm about to burst; my heart is racing."

"Why?"

"I'm so excited talking to you, and you're making it very easy. Your voice is welcoming."

"Yours is music to my ears."

"Edward, you're going to make me squeal." I giggle.

"I'm kinda beaming here, too."

"Do you always say the right things?"

"I'm hoping to."

"I didn't know if I would find you. I kept thinking you were this dream. Alice has been my driving force. She's the true romantic." I giggle. "She would have never let me give up."

"And if I hadn't come forward?"

"As I said, I had a bloodhound on your trail."

"You two are close."

"I think more so than sisters." I simmer down and seriously say, "I want to know everything about you, Edward. I want to know your favorite color, food … anything."

"I like royal blue on your skin. And I will eat anything if you'll join me. Ah, I know it's late, but there's this all-night dinner around the corner from your apartment. Yeah, I know where you live. I'm not that far from you. Will you come join me?"

"Yes."

I jump out of bed and quietly bounce around, squealing on mute mode. Redressing, I leave a note for Alice on the kitchen table as I run out the door, with my toothbrush hanging from my mouth.

***IHW***

Once inside the diner, I see there are few people at different tables. A warmth covers my back and I turn to a tall, slim figure in a pea coat, dark jeans, and biker boots. My eyes follow to a scruffy, reddish beard and piercing green eyes that soften as they take in my appearance. It's the bronze halo that catches my attention.

"You _are_ tall."

"You _are_ small."

He smiles, nods to the waitress, takes my hand, and leads me to a back table. I scoot into the booth, as Edward sits next to me with our thighs touching. I'm lucky to have jeans protecting me from his heat. There's a vibration between us that's intense. He reaches his arm around the back of the seat, cornering me to the wall. "Would you rather I sit across from you?"

"No," I grab his arm. "This is fine."

We laugh.

A small, stout woman with her white hair in a bun, wearing a pink fifties uniform and crisp white apron, walks to the table, smiling. "Hi, I'm LeeAnne. What can I get you guys?"

Edward gestures with the menu. "What would you like?"

I shrug. "A decaf tea with milk and sugar, please."

LeeAnne offers, "I have a nice plain bagel with butter to go with that tea."

I smile. "How could I say 'no' to a bagel?"

She smiles at me. "Exactly." LeeAnn looks at Edward. "And for you?"

He orders a full breakfast of eggs, extra bacon, pancakes, and black coffee.

As we wait, Edward plays with the tips of my hair, curling the strands around his fingers. "You have nice hair."

"Thank you." I lean forward, running a hand through his bronzeness and rubbing at his nape. He closes his eyes, and I stare at his lashes. "God, Edward, most women would kill for your long lashes."

He hums, "I'm all about your little massage, Bella." He smiles, opening his eyes to find me right there.

"Sorry." I begin to move, but he grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles. I stare with my mouth wide open.

"I could get used to that." He gently closes my mouth.

LeeAnn brings our food and places the plates in front of us. "If you think of anything else, just let me know." She winks and walks away.

Edward asks me if I'd like a bite, and somehow, I'm not thinking of his food. He places a piece of bacon on my plate. "Goes good with a bagel."

I smirk.

We dig in. After devouring half my bagel, I ask, " Would you tell me more about your parents?"

"My mother was a stay-home mom; still is. She does all the 'mom' things; cooks, bakes, gardens. She loves flowers. Dad always brings her a bouquet every Friday."

"Why Friday?"

"He's a busy surgeon. Fridays begin his weekend." Edward shrugs. "They still hold hands."

I smile. "That's so nice. And your brother?"

He laughs. "Emmett is the most care-free spirit. He's smart, hard-working, and uninhibited. He'll tell you exactly how he feels. He played for the Seahawks for a couple of years, made some money, and left football; one concussion was all he needed. He started a construction company."

I nod. "Yeah, I get it. He'll build what you create."

"I knew you'd get it. Yeah, Emmett has built up a great business. All he needs now is to find the right girl. Give him a tall blonde, and he'll be happy."

"I might know someone."

"Good. Then, he'll get the idea of you out of his thick head."

We laugh.

Hours pass, and we continue to talk. LeeAnn fills our cups as the sun rises. "You kids need anything else? My shift is almost over." She places the bill on the table.

I look at the clock. "Edward, it's six-fifteen. We've been here for over six hours."

"Let me pay the bill so you can go home, LeeAnn." He stands, walking to the register.

LeeAnn whispers, "He's a nice young man."

I nod.

"I'd say that was a very successful first date."

My eyes widen. "How did you know?"

"At first, you were kind of nervous, but as time went on, you both forgot everything else."

I blush.

Edward hands LeeAnn a twenty. "Thanks for the great service."

She pats his hand. "Thank you." She points at me as I stand. "He's a keeper." And walks away.

"So, I'm a keeper?"

"Meh, you'll do."

He takes my hand. "Let me get you home."

"We'd better run. Alice is going to kill me."

**Bella did leave Alice a note … but a while ago. **

**A/N: I put my other two stories (She Rocks My World and The Cop and The Psychic) on hold to finish this one. Three at once is nerve-shattering. I will finish the other two.**

**A/N: To guest reader… Thank you for your help. I am so pleased when someone cares enough to point out a spelling error on my part. NOT yours, Fran! I did it.**

**A/N:** **Also, Fran has done some remodeling with her Facebook group 'Pay It Forward.' The name has been changed to 'It All Started with Twilight' … If you would like to join us for fun, fic, and friendship:**

** :/ groups/ 896806390388220/**

**RECS:**

**Til I Said It To You by A.L. Rules**

** s: s /13661643/1/ Til-I-Said-it-to-You**

**Drawn To The Flame by Lozz. of. London**

** s:/ s /13673722/1/ Drawn-To-The-Flame**

**The Reflections by LiLJill4286 (sequel of The Rec.)**

** s /13684477/1/ The-Reflections**

**The Costume Shop by Braisers Ardents**

** s /13720691/1/ The-costume-shop**

**The Procedure by iambeagle**

** s/ 13714341/1/ The-Procedure**

**I Put A Spell On You by addict writer**

** s /13722587/1/ I-Put-A-Spell-On-You**


	10. Chapter 10

**In His Words **

Bella returns home from Europe after a six-month work-study. She takes a

psychology class at UDub dealing with romance and erotic relationships. All

throughout her textbook, there are written comments from its former owner, and

Bella feels drawn to his words, as she tries to find him.

**A/N: **I would never want to do this without Fran; my security blanket. She works her tushy off for all of her authors.

**Chapter Ten: Can't Get Enough**

**EPOV**

At this time of the morning, there's a slight nip in the air. Bella's light hoodie isn't protecting her, so I remove my coat, draping it over her shoulders as my arm winds around her back. Looking up at me, she protests, trying to wiggle out of it, but I insist. She snuggles closer and wraps her arms around me. "Your lips were chattering. Is that better?"

She smiles. "Much. But aren't you cold?"

"I'm fine with you this close. Also, I have a thermal shirt under my sweater."

I get a little squeeze. "Thank you." And a smile.

We turn the corner to her apartment complex. Alice stands in the doorway tapping her foot with her arms folded across her chest, giving Bella a stink eye with attitude, "Where have you been?"

Bella snidely remarks, "You didn't see the note in the kitchen … Mom?"

She sadly mumbles, "Yes, I did, but that was written hours ago."

I smile at Alice. "I promise she was very safe."

She gasps, staring at me from toe to head. Her eyes sparkle. "God, you're a tall glass of sweet, iced tea."

I smirk. "Then, you're a small plate of warm chocolate chip cookies."

A slow smile crosses her face. "Cookies, huh?"

I frown at Bella. "Did I say anything wrong?"

"Nope. You're batting a thousand with the chocolate remark."

"C'mon in, Jasper's making French toast." She stands to the side.

**BPOV**

Edward asks, "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

I point. "Sure. It's the first door on the left."

I watch him enter and close the door. Very large eyes are on me.

"Well?"

The inquisition begins.

"I met him at the diner around the corner."

"When?"

"Ah, a little after midnight. Maybe, before."

Her eyes bulge, and I can see her doing the math in her head. She whisper-screams, "That's over seven hours ago."

"Well, more like seven and a half. We weren't keeping tabs on the time."

"I guess you weren't." She squeals; hopping, and spinning in one place.

Edward exits the bathroom, and Alice nonchalantly smooths her hands down her sides.

"I'm sorry. My manners?" She mumbles, "Or lack thereof. I'm Alice." She extends her hand.

Edward shakes her hand, smiling. "It's nice to meet you. I feel as though I already know you."

Alice scolds me with her hands on her hips. "You've been with this Adonis for over seven hours, and you were talking about _me_."

Edward interjects, "More like seven and a half."

She nudges me. "What's wrong with you?"

Jasper walks up to us with a dishtowel in his hand and kisses Alice's head. "I find you fascinating."

I introduce Edward to Jasper, "Jasper, this is E.C. Aw, Edward."

They shake, "Nice to see you again."

Alice questions, "Wait, you know one another?"

Jasper explains to Alice, "He's E.M., the TA. I didn't want to let on that he could have been Bella's E.C." He apologizes to me, "I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to disappoint you, Bella."

"I get it, Jasper."

Alice complains, "Well, I don't. Didn't you see the hair?"

"Actually, no. That's why my hesitancy. He was wearing a knit hat."

"Yeah, I was a little leery of you. At first, I thought you were scoping out Bella until you admitted it was Alice you were interested in."

"Why the initials E. the Starbucks cup?" Jasper asks.

Edward snickers. "The barrister heard me incorrectly; it was E.M.C."

"Well, things happen at the right time." Jasper claps his hands together. "Let's eat breakfast."

I turn to Edward. "Would you like to stay? I don't want to assume …"

He softly says, "I'd like that."

I hold his coat and hang it in the hall closet. Taking in a deep breath, I smell his manly scent all over me. I nod to myself. _I could get used to that. _

Then, we go into the living room.

"I thought we'd have more room, eating around the coffee table." Alice winces and explains to Edward, "Our kitchen is very small." She places plates and utensils on the table. "I'll grab the coffee and mugs. You guys sit."

Jasper carries a large platter in one hand and the syrup in the other. "I made brioche, French toast, and bacon on the side."

"Sounds good to me," Edward reacts as he sits next to me on the sofa.

"Yeah, we haven't eaten in hours," I say.

Alice pours coffee into the mugs, as Jasper brings in the sugar bowl and creamer.

They sit across from us on the floor.

Alice fills each plate with French toast and bacon. We all dig in. When I hear Edward moan from the deliciousness of Jasper's creations, I feel a tingle from the top of my head to my toes.

He comments, "Jasper, this is amazing. Are you a chef by trade?"

"No, but it's in my family," Jasper chuckles. "And thank you."

"Jazz's family owns the Sucré Winery and Bakery in Paris," Alice informs Edward.

"It's a great place," he says.

Alice asks, "You've been there?"

Edward nods. "Yes, many times."

She pouts. "Am I the only one here that hasn't been there?"

"Oh, darlin', I'll take you when the semester is over. "

Alice smiles. "That's so sweet of you. I was only joking."

"But I'm not. I have to go for business; just a long weekend. What do you say?"

Alice jumps him, knocking him over, peppering kisses all over his face, and repeating. 'Yes to Paris. Yes.'

"She's very excitable," I mumble to Edward.

He smiles. "They look very happy."

"They're new, too." I blush. "Hey, Alice, do you want to come up for air?"

She quickly sits up. "Sorry, I got carried away."

Jasper snickers, "You can do that anytime you feel like it."

"So, Edward, how did you become Dale's TA?" She straightens her hair and wipes the edges of her mouth.

"I took his class a few semesters ago. When Dale placed an ad on the student union board, I snatched it. The rest is history."

Alice grumbles, "He was very secretive about you."

"In his defense, I asked him not to say anything. He was honoring his word," Edward explains.

"Why didn't you want Bella to know?" Alice digs.

"Caution, at first. I wasn't always in the room, and Dale films every session for class participation. He scrutinizes each student's comment, their alertness, and their passion. Grades are based on test scores and your communication skills."

"Yeah, I remember having to sign a waiver for the filming, "I say.

"He has records of every class. His personal choice and cost."

"So, did you watch these films, Edward?" Alice asks.

Edward clears his throat. "Many times. Bella's responses always had my attention."

I blush.

"I know this is forward," Alice hesitates, "But you seem quite specific about sex."

I give her the stink eye. "Alice!"

Edward nods. "No, no, it's okay, Bella."

"Well, I know he knows you are …" She points to my nether regions. "A virgin."

I bat my eyes in surprise.

It's Jasper who reacts, "Well, you both made that decision."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Of course. We saw too many small-town girls get knocked up and have shotgun weddings. We weren't going down that road."

I watch in horror, flaming from head to toe. _I want to crawl up and get lost in the carpet._

Edward takes my hand. "That's what interests me. You're true to yourself."

Alice boldly interjects, "But the way you express your thoughts on sex, it seems you've had many partners."

I inhale with my eyes bugging out of my head. "Alice!"

"Things aren't what they seem, Alice. What I wrote and what I've done are very different. I expressed what I wanted." He smiles at her.

Alice presses on, "Then, you're not experienced?"

"Okay, can we, please, drop this topic?" I seethe through my teeth at Alice.

"Sorry," she whispers, looking down.

Edward chuckles, "I promise you, Alice; I'm not a manwhore."

Jasper takes a sip of coffee, places his cup on the table, and calmly adds, "I didn't think you were."

Alice looks at him, turning her head to the side. "How would you know that?"

"It's a guy thing."

"A guy thing?"

'Yeah, it's in the hand gestures or the walk. Since you girls have female intuition, we can tell signs."

Alice and I question in unison, "Signs?"

Edward finally states, "Yeah, it's in how a guy walks."

"Or in his speech," Jasper utters. "Edward's not B. you. He's been very straightforward."

"Thank you." He nods.

"Not a problem."

Alice and I look from Jasper to Edward.

Alice smiles and whispers over the table to me, "It's a bromance."

I look at Edward. "And I have a girl for your brother."

Alice frowns, "Who?"

"Rose."

"Oh, yeah. She's been so sick with the flu. Then, her boyfriend decided to move and broke up with her. Our smiley Rosalie, who is gorgeous, is in need of a good guy."

"Emmett is a good guy. He's stable, funny, and if I don't move fast, he'll ask Bella out."

They laugh.

"Emmett Cullen, the frontline man for the Seahawks?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah."

Alice coos, "He's a football player?"

"Was. Now he has a construction business."

"Does he need a secretary? Rose lost her job yesterday," I beg.

"I'll call and see," Edward offers.

My phone rings. "Oh, it's Jean Luc." I look at Alice. "I didn't call him back."

"You'd better take that."

I smile at Edward. "He's a friend I made in Paris." Edward nods, as I correct, "A gay friend."

Edward smiles.

I speak into my cell, "Hey, Jean Luc. I'm sorry I didn't call you, but ." I smile at Edward. "Our date hasn't ended."

Jean Luc screams over the phone for all to hear, "I knew it. I knew it."

Alice runs into my room, coming out with my laptop. "Tell him to hang up; I'm calling him."

Jasper sets up the laptop to the TV, again and Jean Luc is alive, well, and very excited in front of us. "Hello, mon ami. Oh, all of you."

"Hey, Jean Luc. Let me introduce you to E.C., Edward."

He sits on his sofa in a pale blue satin robe, with a hand on his chest. "Edward, it's so very nice to meet you."

Edward responds with a 'hello.'

John Luc waves, wiggling his fingers. "Oh, Bella, you two will make beautiful bébés."

Of course, I blush.

Jean Luc giggles, batting his eyelashes, "By chance do you happen to have a brother?"

"I do."

"But we're fixing him up with our friend, Rosalie," Alice blurts out.

Jean Luc pouts.

Jasper quickly responds, "I'll have Peter call you. Remember, he designs shoes?"

Alice chirps, "And he looks like Jazz."

"Oh my, this is a match in heaven." He looks at all of us. "We all are."

**A/N: Sooooo, we're matching up. Next time, we will hear more from Edward and Dale.**

**RECS:**

**The Last of the Real Ones by bicyclesarecool**

** s /13389589/1/ The-Last-of-the-Real-Ones**

**Redemption by IBACULLEN**

** s /13737928/1/ Redemption**

**Solace by MissLiss15**

** s /13661892/1/ Solace**

**Drawn to the Flame by .London**

** s /13673722/1/ Drawn-To-The-Flame**

**Welcome to What-A-Burger by jane-with-a-y**

** s /11007954/1/ Welcome-to-What-A-Burger**

**A/N:** **Also, Fran has done some remodeling with her Facebook group 'Pay It Forward.' The name has been changed to 'It All Started with Twilight' … If you would like to join us for fun, fic, and friendship:**

** : / groups/ 896806390388220/**


End file.
